A Heart Like Stone A Greyson Chance Story
by Serena4aChance
Summary: Um so yeah this is just a story that I came up with one day... I love making Greyson Chance stories so I'm gonna upload another Greyson Chance story after this one or during this one... so yeah enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I'll start with the basics. My name is Sakura Ikumi, and, yes, I am part Japanese, yet I look like I'm from England - That's my mom's side of the family. I am 13 years old, and I enjoy singing and playing the piano. My best friend is Molly Piper, and she's also 13. We both have been told that we can sing well by our family members, so we decided to do a cover of a song and post it to YouTube. We didn't know that it would launch a career for us.

So... Story... START!

Chapter 1:**  
><strong>Sakura's Point of View  
><span>I was lying on my bed writing a story when my best friend Molly called me.

"What's up?" I asked into the phone.

"OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD I SAW... I NEED... DUDE... COME... HERE!"

"Molly, calm down and use your big girl words," I said calmly. "What is it?"

"GREYSON CHANCE IS AT MY HOUSE!" Molly screamed into the phone, and I had to hold it away from my ear to understand what she had said. My heart pounded in my chest when I heard those words from the phone, and I felt that my soul left me. "YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING OVER TODAY, AND I GUESS YOU SAID THAT YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING ON THE RIGHT DAY!"

"I don't believe you," I said, clutching the phone to my ear.

"Oh, really?" Molly said, and I could just imagine her smirking. I could hear her in the background saying "Hey, will you do me a favor?" And then after a pause and then someone started to talk, I was almost sure my soul left me.

"Hey, Sakura, it's Greyson Chance, I am at Molly's house right now, and I'll be here for a couple of days because my tour bus broke down and there's not anywhere near that can fix it. I hear you're coming over today, right?" I didn't answer because I was too speechless to say anything. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry," I said, snapping back into reality. "My soul just came back to me." I heard some laughing, and then Greyson started to talk again.

"It's fine," Greyson said, and I could imagine a grin on his perfect face. My breath was taken away whenever he talked, and his laugh almost made me faint(Okay, I know, it sounds kind of corny, but for all of the people that have been in love before or are in love now, youshould know what I'm talking about).

"But, yeah, I'm coming over to Molly's today," I replied. After my mother telling me that I had to do some chores, I regretfully said I had to go and that I would see them later.

Later came, and my heart pounded as Molly's mother came to pick me up at my house. We were going to be going to Molly's younger brothers' football practice, but we weren't actually gonna watch it. We were just gonna be roaming around the old town and the schools near the football practice areas, maybe even take a trip up to the Meijer that was less than a mile up the road, if Molly's mom would let us.

The first person I saw in the car was Greyson, who was sitting in the very back with Molly. I could tell that Molly's brothers were in the back, and Molly's mother was in the driver's seat, but my eyes only rested on Greyson's smiling face as I got into the car and sat next to him.

Greyson's Point of View  
><span>As Sakura got into the car, one of my thoughts were, "Yes! I get to be with two pretty girls for a while!" While another thought was, "Why was it two crazy fangirls?" Well, they didn't seem to be too much crazy, for none of them had even tried to hug me yet, so I was half wondering about them.

Things that I noticed between these two on the ride to the football practice: Molly was more of a chatterbox and would keep talking whenever a good topic came up, or if she had to say something, which was like me, while Sakura didn't even talk the whole time. Another thing I noticed was that Sakura seemed more tomboyish than Molly was - well, she was wearing a white T-Shirt and khaki capris, while Molly was wearing a sky blue T-Shirt and short-shorts.

Once we got there, Mrs. Piper decided that she was going to check it out around the town, while Molly, Sakura, and I were given permission to walk down the main road and go to Meijer.

"You can talk, right?" I said to Sakura jokingly. "I believe you did talk earlier today."

Sakura nodded. "I just don't have a reason to talk, that's all," she replied.

"Quiet, huh?" I asked, then turned to Molly. "And is she always like this?"

Molly nodded. ""She hasn't always been like that, though. There was a time when she always used to talk, before the incident."

Before I could say anything, Sakura said loudly, "So, the weather's been nice lately." She folded her arms behind her back. "Yep, very nice. The sun was shining, and it hasn't been too hot or too cold. Just perfect."

"Sakura, it's been raining all week," Molly pointed out. Sakura looked like she had just realized this herself, and I wondered about what the incident was about.

"Hey, Molly, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked, and she told me to just wait right there and they would be right back. They walked a little behind me and I wondered what they were talking about. Could it be about the incident that Molly was talking about?

Molly's Point of View  
><span>Sakura had dragged me back out of earshot from Greyson. "Can you please not mention the incident around Greyson?" she pleaded. "It was supposed to be a secret. I don't want him to know that I am suffering inside. I want it to be kept a secret from him. I'm afraid he might take pity on me if he knew. Pretty please?"

I understood how she felt. She had been suffering ever since the incident, and even though she had masked it on the outside that she was feeling better, I was the only one who knew that she was still being pained. Something that she could not recover from the incident was the voice that she used to have and the heart that never healed. I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll try not to mention it. I won't tell him either, cuz if he wants to know then you're gonna have to be the one telling him, not me."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled sadly. I don't remember her having a happy smile anymore. We walked back to Greyson and continued on our trip to Meijer... wow, what a small trip.

We eventually made it there, and by that time we were hot and sweating from the heat and humidity from the thunderstorm that would be going on tonight at around 10. So, luckily, there was a little ice cream shop in there in the bakery section, and we all got a cone of ice cream; Greyson and I got chocolate flavored, and Sakura got cherry cordial. "Way to pick such original flavors, guys," Sakura joked.

"Not our fault you wanted the weird flavor," I replied, smiling. Sakura pushed me jokingly, and then we all sat down in the cafeteria ata table and ate our ice creams. Sakura finished first and got a brainfreeze, while Greyson and I ate slowly and finished at the same time.

"It's like you two have a mind of one..." Sakura said as we were walking towards the electronics.

"What do youmean?" Greyson asked.

"You two both finished your ice creams at the same time, you two keep agreeing on everything, and, even right now, you two are walking in sync," Sakura pointed out, and Greyson and I looked down at our feet, then blushed in embarassment. "You two would be perfect together 3" Greyson and I blushed even redder, and then soon we passed by some brooms and I grabbed one and started to chase Sakura through the store with it. Greyson laughed and smiled the whole time.

"Hey, Moll, we should get going," Sakura said, out of breath. "It's about 7:30. But first, let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty!"

So, we all got a bottle of water from the vending machine just outside Meijer and then started to walk back. The three of us started walking back to the football practice fields, and just as we were passing the creek, Sakura disappeared. "Sakura?"I asked. "Where'd you go?" I looked back at Greyson, who was staring down the slope that led to the creek, horror in his eyes.

"Molly, look," he said, pointing down there. I couldn't see it at first, but after looking I saw a light shape down there. In horror, I saw that it was the drenched shape of Sakura. The worse part was that something thick was welling up around her. In horror, I gasped as I noticed what it was.

Blood.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Recap of Part 1:

"Sakura?" Molly asked. "Where'd you go?"Molly looked back at Greyson, who was staring down the slope that led to the creek, horror in his eyes.

"Molly, look," he said, pointing down there. She couldn't see it at first, but after looking Molly saw a light shape down there. In horror, she saw that it was the drenched shape of Sakura. The worst part was that something thick was welling up around her. In horror, she gasped as she noticed what it was.

Blood.

**Start of Part 2  
><strong>Greyson's Point of View

Molly and I rushed down the slope as soon as quick as we could. _I hope she's okay_, I thought, fighting through the long grass.

Molly made it to her first. "Sakura! Are you okay?" she was almost crying, and the three of us were ankle-deep in the creek water, and Molly collapsed to her knees, spraying mud around her. She lifted up and unconscious Sakura, who had knocked her head on a rock hard, but it didn't break her skull, thankfully. The blood was coming out from another rock that was near the rock that she bashed her head on, and it was a sharper rock that had stabbed into her back, but it didn't look too deep in.

"Call 911," Molly said, wiping the mud off her face. I pulled out my phone and did as Molly told me to do. Right now, I didn't care that the clouds had turned darker and the rain was starting to fall, or that the bottom of my jeans were sopping wet and I was covered in mud. All I really cared about was that if this girl was gonna be okay. I didn't even really know this girl much, but she could be dying for all I know, and I couldn't care about if I knew her or not. She just had to be taken care of quickly.

In what seemed like days the ambulance finally came, and then she was taken on the stretcher. We stayed so that we could tell Mrs. Piper about what had happened to Sakura.  
>After Sakura was brought to the hospital, Molly and I went back to Mrs. Piper. She freaked out, of course, and then quickly called Sakura's mom to tell her what had happened and where her daughter was. After that, we were shipped over to the hospital by Mrs. Piper to make sure Sakura was gonna be okay.<p>

When we got there, we were allowed to go and see her, for she was now open for visits now. Mrs. Piper said she would stay and wait for Sakura's mom to get there to show her where her daughter was, and so Molly and I headed over to see Sakura, taking the elevator upstairs.

Molly's Point of View  
>"She was right," Greyson said, unusually serious, as we waited to go up in the elevator. I looked at him questioningly. "We are a lot alike." He moved his gaze from his feet to my eyes. Two pairs of brown met and sparked something different in each other's hearts. I blushed and looked away, his eyes were just so... dazzling.<p>

Just as I looked away, the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. We walked out of the elevator in sync, and then into the room that we had been shown as the room that Sakura was staying in.

Sakura was awake and propped up on the bed. "Hello," she said, and gave a great big smile to Greyson and I. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that we had walked into the wrong room, and this was just a look-alike of Sakura, for this one had a real smile, that was actually happy, the first one in a long time.

"Oh, Sakura!" I said, almost bursting into tears. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "You're okay!"

Sakura didn't stop smiling. "Yes, I am," she replied. "I'm gonna be fine. In fact, they're not even making me stay the night here. I'll be able to leave once my mother checks me out."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. I pulled back, and then Sakura looked at Greyson. "In fact, I already called my mom," she said, smiling and looking at Greyson now. Then she turned her head towards me. "If your mom says I can, I'm allowed to spend the night at your house tonight." She smiled even wider.

"Yay!" I exclaimed again. I looked over at Greyson, and I noticed that something was on his mind, and that was probably why he wasn't talking.

"Hey, Molly, can you go downstairs and see if my mom's here yet?" Sakura asked me.

"Sure thing," I replied, and left the room. She probably just sent me away so that she could talk to Greyson alone for a little bit. I felt dissed, but at the same time, it was probably just better if I didn't know what they were talking about.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Recap of Part 2:

"Hey, Molly, can you go downstairs and see if my mom's here yet?" Sakura asked Molly.

"Sure thing," Molly replied, and left the room. Sakura probably just sent me away so that she could talk to Greyson alone for a little bit, Molly thought. She felt dissed, but at the same time, it was probably just better if she didn't know what they were going to talk about.

**Chapter 1, Part 3**

Sakura's Point of View

"I'm guessing you got the hint that I wanted to tell you something, right?" I asked Greyson. After he nodded, I sighed. "I know that you want to know about the incident, right? Sit down."

"I was curious about it," Greyson said as he pulled a chair out to the edge of the bed. "When Molly mentioned it, I wanted to know more about it. What exactly is the 'incident'?"

"It was pretty much just a love story," I replied, sighing and looking out the window. "I'm sure you don't want to hear it. It makes me sound like I'm just complaining about losing a boyfriend."

"I want to hear it," Greyson insisted. I turned my gaze back towards him. "It's okay. You can tell me."

I sighed before beginning. "Well, I used to have a boyfriend. His name was Rei Nakamura, and he was Japanese as well as me..."

**Flashback**

"Wow, they make such a great couple!" People murmured as I walked down the hallway, holding Rei's hand. "I would never have guessed that Rei would fall in love with someone so... ordinary."

Rei was one of the more popular kids, and I was just one of those normal kids, nowhere near the rank that Rei was at.

"But why would he fall in love with someone so ordinary?" another person sneered. "I mean, come on, I'm like a rank that is so much higher than that girl. Why didn't he fall in love with me?"

"Why do people call you popular?" I asked Rei. Of course no one even heard any of the words that we said, because they were too busy gossiping. "Is it just because you have a lot of money, so that's why you have so many people liking you?"

"That's probably it," Rei nodded. "That's one of the reasons why I chose you instead of one of the popular kids, or someone that just likes me for my money. You love me for who I am, and there's no one who can change that."

I had smiled happily at that time, glad that we could both be in love happily without any other person being able to take one of us away.

Molly had been one of my friends from the very beginning, even before I had started dating or even liking Rei. At first I had only liked him for his money, and Molly knew that. But, a little before I started dating Rei, I didn't tell Molly that I was actually starting to like him for who he was, and soon those feelings turned into love. I loved him for his appearances – his long black hair, his dazzling blue eyes - and for who he was - he was smart, kind, happy, and a jokester.

We had started dating back at the end of elementary school, back in fifth grade. Once we got to middle school, our love deepened for each other, and soon I felt that I couldn't last a day without him. I at least needed his voice or a text from him each day if I couldn't see him in person.

But, towards the end of seventh grade, this all changed. I went with Rei to go tell his parents that we were in love. His parents were very strict, and they had only just allowed us to date.

"Nick, I'm scared," I had told him, my heart pounding in my chest.

Rei had smiled an assuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," he had replied, and then opened the Japanese sliding door to the empty room that his parents sat in and meditated. Luckily for us, they had just finished, and so they were calmer than before or during the meditation.

"Hello, Rei," his mother had greeted calmly. "And hello Sakura." Rei and had I bowed in a greeting, then sat on our knees in front of his parents.

"What is it that you need?" Rei's father has asked calmly.

"I wanted to announce something to you," Rei had stared at his father fearlessly. "I would like to announce that Sakura and I are in love."

Rei's parents had been calm at first, but then Rei's father stood up, and my heart pounded with fear. Sweat dripped down my face, but Rei looked fearless. Rei's father stood in front of his son, and all his anger was let out on his son. He slapped him across the face, leaving a dark red mark. I had cupped my hands over my mouth and widened my eyes, scared.

"I will not allow it!" Rei's father shouted. "You're too young! You cannot fall in love yet! Once you move out, you can do whatever the hell you want, but as long as you're living in my house, I will not allow you to fall in love!" To show that he was serious, he pulled out a small pocketknife from his pocket and was just about to cut his hands.

"Mr. Nakamura, stop!" I shouted, and had thrown my hands in front of Rei's hands to protect them. My hands were cut, and I winced a little from the pain. It was a cut that was across the whole palm of my hand, and the blood oozed out. "If you won't allow Rei to be in love, then I'll just breakup with him! Just don't hurt him!"

Everyone had stared at me, surprise in their faces. I was crying by now, and I couldn't stand to look at Rei's stare. I didn't want to see the sadness on his face.

"Get out of my house," Rei's father declared, and I did as I was told. "From now on, you two are declared as broken up." He had yelled after me, and those words still haunted me today. I had run out of the house, crying.

On the Monday after the incident, the whole school knew about it. I lost the friends that I had made when Rei and I were together, and soon most of the friends that I had even before I started to date Rei started to leave me, probably because they couldn't stand to see me so sad. The only friend that I kept was Molly, and she was the only one who would help me.

I couldn't stand to look at Rei anymore. It broke my heart. I was afraid that he was going to have a disappointed face, or, even worse, a sad face. I just wanted to see him smiling at me again.

**End of Flashback**

I sat in the bed, looking down at my feet. I really didn't want to tell Greyson the story, but I knew that I couldn't just keep him asking. Greyson's face was covered by his bangs as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, I really did sound like I was complaining," I said, trying to make a smile. "Oh, and I forgot to add something. I only figured it out today, but they figured out that the depression was pretty much eating me away, and the anti-depressants aren't working. If I don't get a lot happier, even on the inside, then my heart will just stop beating, and I would die."

Greyson shot his head up to look at me, but I couldn't bear to look at his face. I felt like it was like Rei's face, and that if I saw it sad, then my heart would break even more. "They don't know how long I will last if my depression doesn't change, but if it gets worse, and then I'll die quicker. I want to be much happier, but it's hard. I can now fake it on the outside. I don't know how I can get my heart to be better." I kept my gaze straight on my feet, and I could see a sparkle off of Greyson's cheek.

Greyson's Point of View

I started crying for Sakura. Her story was so sad... and the fact that depression was killing her literally, that was enough to cry about. Even though I only met this girl today, I felt like I knew her my whole life.

"Please don't cry," Sakura said. "That'll make me feel even sadder. Your face reminds me of Rei's face. I couldn't stand it if Rei found out about me."

She still loves him, I thought. She can't get over him. I've never even heard of Rei before, but I feel as if he still loves her, too. "One day, you two will be back together," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. Sakura shot her head up to look at me. "Don't' stop believing. You said his father said that if he's still living in his house, Rei is not allowed to fall in love. So just wait till he moves out. Then you can be with him again."

Sakura stared at me for a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes. "But, please stop worrying about me." A tear dropped down her cheek, but only that one. "I want you to be happy."

Just then, as if called, Molly walked back into the room.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1:**

Molly's Point of View  
>I had felt bad for Greyson the next few days after Sakura was let out of the hospital.<p>

His crew members had called on Sunday (the day when Sakura was let out) afternoon and said that the car that they had borrowed from my family had broken down in the middle of nowhere, so Greyson had to stay for a while longer. He had seemed so bummed out. I knew that he had wanted so badly to just get back on tour, and I bet it broke his heart that he had to stay longer - not anything against us, he had added, but he just wanted to see more of his fans again.

On Monday, I had had to ditch him to go to school. I had wanted to stay, but my mother didn't let me, and said that education was more important than friends (which I doubted). The only way that I actually got the motivation to go to school was that she would kick Greyson out if I didn't go to school, so, terrified of that threat, I actually went to school. I was pretty sure that Greyson must've been lonely and bored all day, but he couldn't go to the school, for he wasn't enrolled in the school.

So I woke up on Tuesday morning to see that Greyson was already wide awake, which I would think that he would be sleeping instead. He was sitting at the dining room table, waiting for everyone to wake up. "Can I come to your school today?" he asked.

I stared at him for a second, wondering. "But you're not - "

"I wasn't looking forward to the education part of it," he laughed. "Nobody would be. I was thinking that your school could have an assembly."

"Um, I don't think they would allow an assembly in such short notice..." I said.

"Are you saying you don't want me to go?" he asked. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to..."

"NO!" I shouted, shocking him. "I want you to go. I really do. But I was just saying, the principal probably won't allow it..."

He paused a moment before saying anything. "I have my ways..." he said, looking out the window, half-evilly. I felt a little bit of fear tingle down my spine, but he smiled and laughed. "Kidding," he apologized. "But seriously though, I do have my ways. Just get your mom to drive us to the school as soon as possible, so they can get it all set up."

"All right," I said cheerfully, and as if called, my mom walked out.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"I listened to your conversation," she said, walking towards the hallway that led down to the front door. "Now let's go. Grab your stuff."

I grabbed my backpack and then we all headed out. We stopped quickly at McDonald's on the way to the school because we didn't have breakfast, and soon my mom had dropped us off at the school.

"Let's go to the office," I said. "That's where the principal should be. The school should be open by now. But I hope there's no crazy fangirls inside. I don't think there's any in our school."

"Good," Greyson said, relieved. "I love my fans and all, andI don't mind the fangirls, but right now we're on important business. We don't have time to deal with fans right this moment. Maybe after the assembly I will."

I smiled and laughed. I always thought that he would sometimes have to be annoyed by the crazy fangirls, even though he loves his fans.

We walked inside the school and to the office, which was right by the front doors. "Yes, what is it?" one of the women at the desks asked, looking up at us.

"May we speak to Mrs. Junewar?" I asked tentatively. I was a little nervous, for I never go to the office.

"She's in her office," the woman replied, pointing back at the office, and then went back to using the computer. We said our thanks and walked into the principal's office, a little nervous.

"How may I help you two?" Mrs. Junewar asked, looking up from the papers she was looking down at. She was a woman not of age, with tied up blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a tightness about her that was a little unsettling, and she remembered each and every one of the students that she saw, but Greyson didn't look unsettled at all. "He's new here. Who's he?"

"I am Greyson Chance," he replied. "You've probably heard of me. I've made some appearances on televison."

"Oh, yes, right, I do know you," she said, straightening up, noticing that she was in the presence of someone famous. "Welcome to Landview Middle School. I am the principal, Mrs. Junewar. How may I be of assitance, Mr. Chance?"

"Er, just Greyson is fine," he corrected. "But, anyway, I was in this town for a couple days and today is my last day of staying here. I was thinking that maybe I could do an assembly today for the students."

"Hm, well, wouldn't it be messing up the curriculum?" Mrs. Junewar asked politely. "Would there be any education involved in this assembly, for if we were going to cut out some of the time that the students would be learning, we should have some learning put into the assembly."

"Yes, I know," Greyson replied. He had obviously planned this out. "I was thinking that what I could do was in between songs that I preform, I can do little skits and explain a little bit about bullying."

_"Yes,_ that would be _perfect_," Mrs. Junewar exaggerated. "We shall hold the assembly today. At 9:00, we will start callling down students to the gym, and we will go from there. But, I want you two to set up the assembly and take it down. You may use the teachers listed on this sheet that have a prep hour first hour, and whatever hour we have that it ends - which, preferably would be the middle of third hour, don't you think? - you can take the teachers that have prep hour of that hour. You are allowed to take only a couple of students, but you and the students you take to help set up and bring down the assembly _must_ check in with their teachers before they start doing anything. Do you two have all of that down?"

Greyson and I nodded enthusiastically, and after we were dismissed, we had the paper in our hands and we started looking around for the staff that we could use to help us. When we had finished that job, we were already tired, and that was when first hour had started. I had to rush down to my science teacher, tell him what was going on - Greyson apologizing to fangirls that he was busy right now and couldn't talk - and then rushed around _again_.

There were only a four people that I wanted to bring with me, and there were reasons whyIchose thesefour people,but theydidn't and wouldn't know why I chose them.I asked Greyson to go to the specific rooms that I told him to to call out the guys that I needed, while I got the girls. The six of us all met back up in the middle of the school.

I had brought with me my friends Lacy Baker and Sakura, and then Greyson had brought with him these two friends Dominic Mazziotti and Jake Kazura. I had chose these four because they were strong and would do anything to get out of class, and they would help out if they could. Plus, I thought that Jake and Sakura would make a good couple, for I had caught him taking swift glances over at Sakura when she was sleeping during class (she didn't snore, and she never got caught), but he probably didn't think that he had been noticed.

"You all know the situation, right?"Greyson asked, and everyone nodded. Sakura looked so nervous, for she was even breathing the same air as Greyson right now. "All right, we've already got some teachers to help out, but we need to get the bleachers in there, and get all the tech equipment all ready."

"Why'd you choose us four though?" Lacy asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Because you all are strong, and you all would do anything to get out of class," I replied. "And I was thinking that, because you all can play instruments, and Greyson's band is currently not able to preform, you all can be his backup band. Don't worry, you'll get time to practice them, but just for the time that we have after we set up. Clear?" Everyone nodded.

"How did you know we could play instruments?" Dominic asked suspiciously.

"YouTube has many great surprises," Greyson replied, but he seemed to have more behind it than what he had said. "Well, I don't know all of your names, but I know what instruments you play. Sakura, you're on drums, you in the blue," he pointed at Dominic. "You're playing guitar. And you," he pointed at Jake. "You're on bass. Is all this good?" Everyone nodded and then we went down to the gym, getting ready for a show that would change our lives.

(End of chapter 2, part 1.)

(P.S.: The setting right now is based off of my hometown. This story is entirely fiction though.)


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Recap of Part 1:  
><span>"Well, I don't know all of your names, but I know what instruments you play," Greyson said. "Sakura, you're on drums, you in the blue," he pointed at Dominic. "You're playing guitar. And you," he pointed at Jake. "You're on bass. Is all this good?" Everyone nodded and then we went down to the gym, getting ready for a show that would change our lives.

**Chapter 2 Part 2  
><strong>Greyson's Point of View  
><span>I stood at the edge of the gym, a little ways away from the staff standing at the edge of the wall, surrounded by my makeshift band mates. Sakura looked nervous as she stared out at the crowd, for it was clear that she wasn't good with large crowds, while Jake and Dominic - which I had only just recently learned their names - talked to each other. I noticed that Jake and Dominic were like Molly and Sakura; Jake wasn't much of a socializer, while Dominic was a chatterbox.

Mrs. Junewar walked up with the microphone up to her mouth as soon as everyone was seated. "Hello, Landview Middle School," she greeted, and the crowd started to quiet down. As soon as it was quiet, she continued. "Well, this was an unscheduled assembly, but we had a very special guest that wanted to perform for us, and he was only able to perform today, so please, welcome famous singer and songwriter, Greyson Chance."

You could hear the excited murmurs passing through the crowd even before she had announced who it was, and once my name was called, the crowd screamed so loud I was pretty sure I was at a concert with a bunch of screaming girls at me. As my makeshift band and I walked up to the instruments and the microphone, I saw quite a few girls wanting to stand up and walk up to me, but they resisted the urge.

Once the crowd quieted down - which I had to gesture to make them quiet - I began to talk. "Well, it seems like most of you - if not all of you know me." The crowd went wild. I smiled, half wanting to go on, but also wanting them to keep cheering if they were having fun. I loved my fans. "Well, first, I might as well go on and preform." The crowd, once again, went wild. I looked over to the side to see that Molly and her friend were sitting next to each other in the small bleachers on the side of the gym, and I smiled at her. She winked, telling me to go for it. The band and I plugged in our earplugs and then started as soon as the cue was made.

I first preformed _Unfriend You_, and afterwards looked up at the crowd, smiling. Of course, they were wild, and I really did feel like I was at a concert, but I loved all of my fans. I also thought the band did amazing; I wouldn't think they would though, no offense to them, but the fact that they're just kids is pretty cool that they did so well.

I looked over at Molly, and she looked proud. That smile made me feel brighter. I turned back towards the crowd and took the microphone off its stand. "Well, before I go on, I might as well introduce you all to my makeshift band right now," I said. "My real band couldn't make it, but we found some amazing replacements for them for this assembly. I'm sure you recognize them, for they are students in this school. Our guitar player, Dominic Mazziotti." Dominic threw out a 'Rock on!' sign at the crowd, and they applauded. "Our second guitar, or bass, Jake Kazura." He did the same as Dominic. "And our drummer, Sakura Ikumi!" She crossed her drumsticks in the air, and the crowd cheered.

"Now, I have to get to the learning part of this," I said after the applause died down. There were some moans and groans from the crowd. "I know none of you actually want to learn, but I couldn't take you out of your classes without you guys learning something at the time. Trust me, I would _much_ rather be preforming, but we have to do this segment. I'm not saying that this isn't important, for this is important. _Very_ important. It's affecting lives all over the world. It's called bullying. I know you all are probably thinking, 'Oh, he's just another one of those people that come in and talk about bullying. It doesn't matter here. No one ever bullies here.' Well, yes, I am another one of those people talking about bullying. And even if you don't know it, people are being bullied, even here, whether it's on the internet or in person. Just because it ain't you doesn't mean that no one else is being bullied."

"And don't think that this isn't worth it," Sakura stood up from where she sat behind the drums, and then walked up to the microphone so everyone could hear her. "You're getting another lesson, you get to miss class, and you get live music from someone famous. You can deal with a little bit of learning." The audience cheered, and I mouthed 'thank you' to her, and she nodded her head and walked back to the spot behind the drums."

"I do know what it is like to get bullied," I announced as soon as the crowd died down. "I used to get bullied before I became famous. If you've been bullied, just try to ignore them the best you can, like I did. _Never_ think about fighting back. That's just gonna get you into trouble as well. You can stand up to a bully, but try to use words, not fists. _Never_ even think about killing yourself. No matter how bad the offense is. No matter how hard you try to ignore them and you just can't. Your life is worth living. There is someone out there that wants you alive. Never think that you're not special, never think that you're not good enough for life, and never think that you wanna die to stop the bullying, never think about ending your life because you think you'll be better off dead than alive."

Yeah, most people were doing their own thing, while the fangirls stared at me. I'm pretty sure they weren't listening either, instead thinking about me more than what I'm trying to say. I walked back over to where Dominic was, and, because the guitar was plugged into the amps, he just strung on the guitar, which got everyone's attention.

"Hey, Landview!" I said. "This is important stuff we're talking here! You're being rude by not listening!"

Mrs. Junewar hurried over to me when she heard her school was being disrespectful. "I am terribly sorry, Mr. Chance," she apologized. _Just Greyson,_ I thought, but I knew that she would still call me Mr. Chance. "I apologize that my school is being so rude to you. They usually aren't this way."

"It's completely fine, Mrs. Junewar," I replied. "They need to wake up a little. It is only 9:30 in the morning."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Chance!" she sounded a little too thankful. She obviously didn't want her school to have a bad record, even though this is the only school other than my own that I have performed at, so I couldn't compare to other schools, really.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

Recap of Part 2  
><span>"It's completely fine, Mrs. Junewar," I replied. "They need to wake up a little. It is only 9:30 in the morning."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Chance!" she sounded a little too thankful. She obviously didn't want her school to have a bad record, even though this is the only school other than my own that I have performed at, so I couldn't compare to other schools, really.

**Chapter 2, Part 3  
><strong>Sakura's Point of View  
><span>It was almost 10:30 and Greyson had just finished rocking out to a song. What he had said next had surprised everyone in the room.

"Well, last night, I went on YouTube, and when I was looking around for some singing talent, and I saw some talent from a couple of girls that are in this very building right now," he said, a glimmer in his eyes. I could tell by looking at the audience that a bunch of girls were looking at their friends, probably thinking, "Omigod, he's talking about us! He _has_ to be talking about us! There's no other girls that would have been as good as us!"

My bets were on a couple of popular seventh grade girls, named Ashley and Teaghan, and they were really good at singing. I had seen them on a YouTube video before, so I knew it had to be them.

"May I bring Molly Piper and Sakura Ikumi to the mic?" The crowd gasped for a second, including Molly and I. _What the heck?_ I thought in disbelief. _We're not that good..._

I saw the people around Molly look at her, and Molly looked over at Greyson in disbelief, who stared back, urging her to come.

"Go on, Sakura," I heard Dominic say. I looked over at Dominic and Jake, who were staring at me.

"He called you up, you should go up there," Jake said. For a second, I stared at Jake with a blank stare on my face, who stared back, and then I got up and walked to the microphone, and as soon as Molly saw me standing up, she walked up as well. The crowd started to clap and cheer respectfully.

"What... why?" Molly asked, staring at Greyson in disbelief.

"I saw both of your videos on YouTube," he replied. "I thought they were pretty good, so that's why I called you two up."

"But there are many people in the school that are better than us," I persisted. "Didn't you see their videos."

Greyson nodded. "But I liked both of yours best. Now, go and impress the crowd. You two can perform a little bit of a song each, and it doesn't have to be mine. Do you two have a song in mind?"

We nodded, and then told him which ones we were gonna preform. He walked up to the microphone. "I saw these two preform in a video, I thought that they could show you how they sing. Sakura will perform first." Greyson nodded to me, and I walked over to a grand piano that we had shipped out from the band room. The students usually weren't allowed to use this piano, but of course they would allow it for someone famous.

I sang and performed "Empire State of Mind" by Alicia Keys and Jay-Z in Greyson's style, for I loved that song, and after I was done, the audience, the makeshift band, Greyson, and Molly all cheered and clapped. I smiled and tried my best to get Rei off my mind, and how his face would be like. I wasn't a good singer back when I was with Rei, and now that I could sing, I would imagine his large brown eyes to be wide, and his jaw dropped.

"Give it up for Sakura Ikumi!" Greyson said into the microphone, and the crowd cheered louder. I walked back to the drums, and I saw Dominic and Jake look back at me, but I looked down and blushed. It was embarrassing to sing in front of crowds, especially since that was my first time.

Molly sang "Take a Look at Me Now" by Greyson, and Greyson looked impressed how well Molly could sing his song. Greyson played the piano part in it, for Molly didn't know how to play piano.

At the end of the assembly, a lot of fangirls lined up to get an autograph or talk to Greyson. He looked like he was enjoying himself, and happy that he was around his fans again. Jake, Dominic, Molly, Lacy, some teachers and I all helped out on cleaning up the gym.

"Hey, Jake, can you and someone get the piano back to the band room?" Molly asked, and I just heard her faintly. She was kind of directing the clean-up (but she was also helping out) and I had just come back into the gym after bringing the bass guitar back to the band room. "Oh, how about you take Sakura?" She raised her voice as she called to me. "Hey, Sakura, can you help Jake bring the piano back to the band room?"

I stared at Molly in despair. I was just there! I looked around the gym, but I found out that everyone else was already busy. I sighed and ran up to Jake and the piano, and we pushed it out of the gym to the band room (it was on wheels).

"I don't understand why you needed help," I said as we turned around the corner that led into the seventh grade hallway. "You seem to have this under control."

"It would've been harder to get around that corner without help," Jake pointed out. "And it doesn't matter if I needed help or not, you needed a job. You think that you can just sit around and do nothing?"

"No, I could've gotten the drum set back to the band room..." I said.

"You can't get the drum set back to the band room by yourself!" Jake persisted.

"If I really wanted to, I could," I muttered, and Jake didn't respond. We pushed the piano in silence until we pushed it down the seventh grade hallway, which the band room was at the end of.

"You did really well," he said. I looked up at him. I couldn't tell if his cheeks were red from the effort of pushing the piano (which really wasn't that much) or if he was blushing. "At singing and playing the piano, I mean. I think Greyson really did see the hidden talent in you."

I blushed in embarrassment for praise and focused ahead of me. "Molly's a much better singer than me," I insisted. "She's always been a better singer than me."

Jake was silent for a moment. "I hate how people think that they can't do anything good," he said. "People can find more of the bad qualities in themselves, and they seem like they can't even take a compliment."

"Oh, don't think I didn't accept your compliment!" I insisted, looking at him. He turned his head. "I am very grateful that you think that I'm good at singing and all that. I just think that Molly's better at singing."

"No hard feelings to Molly, but I think you're better," Jake replied, looking forward again, and just then we reached the band room and pushed the piano at the edge of the room.

"By the way, whatever happened to Dominic?" I asked as we walked back to the gym.

"He had a math test that he couldn't miss," Jake replied, looking forward. Once we made it back to the gym, Molly noticed the moment we walked in.

"Hey, Jake, Sakura, now that you're back, can you get the drum set back to the band room?" she asked. "No one else could do it."

I stared at Molly in disbelief, but Jake walked over anyway and grabbed the bottom of the drum set, which we had put the drum set on so that it would be easier to transport around the school. I grabbed the other end and then we lifted it and carried it to the band room.

"You're strong," Jake said, seeming to have no difficulty. "You're carrying most of the weight."

I stopped for a second and almost dropped the whole thing. "No wonder it's so heavy!" I sighed, then gave him some of the weight I was carrying so that it was half and half. I felt like it was much lighter now.

We dropped off the drum set in the band room. No one else was in there, since there wasn't a band class third hour.

"What's your third hour?" I asked Jake, just about to start walking out of the band room.

"History," Jake replied, looking back at me. "What about you?"

"I have science," I replied, and I looked up at him, and for a split second I saw Rei in his face. I widened my eyes and stopped walking, looking like I was about to cry. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, near the band room door.

I nodded my face in my hands. I didn't want to imagine Rei anymore. It just made me too sad when I even just imagined him.

"Obviously you're not," his voice sounded right next to me. I wiped my tears really quick and looked up at him, and I knew my eyes still held the sadness. I smiled a fake smile. "No, see, I'm completely fine."

He slapped me. "You're obviously not!" he shouted at me, and I stared up at him in shock. "Geez, don't try to cover up your feelings! You didn't cry at school after the incident, and I don't know if you ever cried out of school, but right now if you have to cry, you can!"

I looked up at him for a second, and I was pretty sure I was gonna cry. In need of one, I reached out my arms and hugged Jake. I was pretty sure he was surprised for a second, but he ended up hugging me as well.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I needed a hug."

"It's okay," he said. After a few moments, he let go of my back and just as I was about to pull away, he lifted my head with a single finger. I looked up at him with wide eyes, and I remembered when I would stand with Rei like this.

Jake leaned forward. "I know I shouldn't, but... I love you." I widened my eyes even more, and then something touched my lips.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3 Part 1  
><strong>Molly's Point of View  
><span>As Sakura and Jake walked back into the gym from bringing the drum set back to the band room, I was about to go over to them to yell at them for taking so long and that they were already done with cleaning up, Greyson came up to me.

"What's up?" I asked as Sakura and Jake walked up to listen into the conversation.

"Great news!" he said. "I just got a call from the band; they found someone to fix the tour bus and they're on their way back so we can get back on tour!"

"Yay!" I clapped, but I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice. I had enjoyed the time that I had spent with Greyson, and even though I was happy that he would be back on tour and see his fans again, I couldn't help but feeling a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Greyson's face fell.

"Nothing," I faked a smile - and it even seemed like a real smile. "It was just a selfish thought. I'm really happy for you!"

Greyson stared at me for a second, and then smiled back.

Later that night, the band came back to the house. Greyson was ready to go, and we were just standing on the porch at the front of the house.

"So..." I said. We were both looking down at our feet, not being able to meet each other's eyes. "I guess that this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Greyson replied. "Guess so." We stood there for a moment in silence until a car horn made us jump. "Come on, bro! We've gotta go." Very quickly, Greyson gave me a hug, whispered that he would see me again, kissed me on the cheek, and then ran off to the tour bus. Before getting on, he winked back at me, and then got on. I touched my cheek where he had kissed it, blushing, and waved goodbye as he left.

"Sissy, go to bed," my older brother Michael said from where he was lying on the couch, watching the T.V. "And wash off that writing on your hand."

"What writing..." I looked down at my hands to see that there was black marker on my hands, so as I went into the bathroom to wash it off I caught that there were a bunch of numbers. After a little bit, I made out that it was a phone number, and I gasped once I realized whose it was.

_He must've written it when I wasn't looking_, I thought, putting my other hand up to the cheek where he had kissed me. _Or maybe when I was in a daze._ After putting the number in my phone, I flopped down on my bed, putting my hand to my cheek. _I'm never washing this off_, I thought, smiling and blushing. 

The next day at school, I noticed that Sakura was really spaced off, and I was just about to ask about it when Jake walked up behind Sakura and asked me if it was okay that he took her for a second. To get her to listen, Jake tugged on her hair, which made her open her eyes wide and spin around quickly, and then Jake led her away.

After 3rd hour, just I was walked into the lunchroom, the beginning of the confrontation happened. I noticed that around the cafeteria there were girls scattered around, and just as I walk in, they all looked over at me. One girl, who leaning against the wall next to the office doors, walked up towards me, and I decided to see what these people wanted. I glanced over at the table I was supposed to be sitting at, and I noticed that they had all looked over, and were also drawing attention to the rest of the students.

I recognized this girl immediately. Her name was Alice Chance - no one really knew what her real last name was except for her parents - and, obviously, she was a huge fan of Greyson Chance. She was one of the popular girls, wore heavy make-up - obviously didn't know that Greyson didn't like make-up - she had long blonde hair, she was taller than me, and today she was wearing a black and white striped tee and jeans. She looked very snotty, and she was obviously one of those cheerleaders, for she was skinny and small.

"So, Molly Piper am I correct?" she asked as the whole cafeteria went silent, and the teachers and staff didn't do anything, for they had tried to face against her before, and they almost got fired. I don't know how, but that's just how it went. I nodded, looking her straight in the eyes. She curled her lip, disgusted. "Anyway, enough with introductions. I heard that up until recently Greyson was staying at your house... Is this true?"

I nodded, thinking of how she could know... then I thought again, that Greyson had tweeted just this morning thanks to me for letting him stay at my house until the tour bus was fixed, and Alice probably saw that tweet.

A sudden shove from her pushed me to the ground. For a little girl she was stronger than she looked. "Do you know how that goes against the rules? How many rules that breaks?"

"Uh, may I ask what rules?" I heard a voice from behind Alice, and as I looked up, I saw Sakura was there, a hand on her head. "Hm, let me think, there wasn't a rule like that in the student handbook... in fact, I don't think there were any rules that had to do with Greyson in there. Where do these rules come from?"

For a second, Alice looked a little surprised. This didn't seem to be a part of her plan. But she recovered quickly. "Sarah!" she called and a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and glasses walked up next to Alice from by the entrance of the school.

"According to the Greyson Fan Club rulebook, it says -" Sarah began, but she was cut off by Sakura.

"Last I checked, there isn't a Greyson Fan Club, for one, and for two, we're not a part of it."

"The Greyson Fan Club rulebook applies to all the students," Sarah explained, and as she was about to speak again, she was cut off once again.

"Then it'd be in the student handbook."

Sarah had no backup for that one, and so she just told Alice to call all of the other girls over. "I guess we'll have to show them this the disciplinary way," Alice sighed as the girls circled around Sakura and I. I gulped, for I didn't want to get in trouble for fighting in school, even if I was just using self-defense, and I knew that I could if I needed to.

One of the girls pushed me to the ground, and I immediately got back to my feet and knocked down the girl that pushed me with one fist. As the other girls were making sure that the girl was okay, Sakura kicked out her leg and tripped the other girls. She acted as if it were all just an accident, like she tripped backwards, then she just walked away to the lunch line nonchalantly to go and get some food.

"This isn't over, just so you know!" Alice yelled at me as I started to walk away. "This shall be continued!" _Why does that sound like some corny line from a movie? _I thought, but I continued walking away, and the cafeteria went back to its normal chattering.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

Recap of Part 1:  
><span>"This isn't over, just so you know!" Alice yelled at me as I started to walk away. "This shall be continued!" _Why does that sound like some corny line from a movie? _I thought, but I continued walking away, and the cafeteria went back to its normal chattering.

**Chapter 3 Part 2  
><strong>Greyson's Point of View  
><span>I sighed, looking out the window at the pouring rain. I was on my way to the airport, ready to take off again on a flight to New York City. Don't get me wrong, I love NYC, but I was guessing that the rain was getting me down. I just hoped it wouldn't cancel the flight.

I pulled out my Blackberry and tweeted that I was on my way back to New York, and just as I sent the tweet I got a text. I looked at it and saw that it was Molly. I smiled; she must've gotten my number.

I was texting her for a while until she told me she had to go... that she wasn't even supposed to be texting because she was still in school. She had pulled out her phone at lunch, and she had said that she had to text meas soon as possible or else it would bother her all day, and I smiled at that. She had been worried about me.

I looked up after putting my phone back in my pocked, as we had come to a stop. I noticed that through the rain I could see that we had arrived at the airport. I sighed and got out to get inside as quickly as possible so that I didn't have to get too wet.

Molly's Point of View  
><span>It was passing time after lunch, and I had met up again with Sakura, who was just coming to lunch. "Hey, I heard Greyson was getting on the plane to go to New York, right?" she asked me. I nodded, confused why she was telling me this.

"Yeah, he texted me," I replied.

"You got his number?" Sakura looked shocked and had raised her voice, which got some people's attention. As I knew that Greyson fan girls would start begging for his number if I was talking to her right in front of everyone, so I brought Sakura in front of the gym doors where no one could overhear us, and I told her the story.

Sakura widened her huge blue eyes. "Then we should get down to that airport as soon as possible," she said, and now I widened my eyes.

"We can't just cut school!" I said in disbelef. "Not only are we not sly enough, but we'll never make it in time for his flight!"

"When is it?" she asked.

"Uh... 1:00," I replied, pulling out my phone and checking.

"Great, we've got an hour and a half," Sakura said with eyes full of hope. She grabbed my wrist and headed towards the back door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, we'll never be able to make it!" I said, but I was following her anyway. "We'll never make it to the city in time!"

"Sure we will," Sakura said, looking back and winking. "I have my ways." Just as we ran outside, there was a black Suburban waiting there for us, and as the window rolled down I recogized that it was Mrs. Ikumi. I didn't even know that it was her car, even though Sakura was my best friend.

"Wait a minute... How did you... What?" I asked, startled.

"I had this all planned out," Sakura said, giving another wink. "Just get in the car. Your husband awaits." I smiled and laughed and jumped into the car, Sakura following after.

Greyson's Point of View  
><span>I sat in the lobby, bored out of my mind, as I waited for the flight. Why did we get here so early? I was happy to see fans here, and some even came up and talked to me, but most of the time, the fans just giggled and were too embarassed to come up to me. I sighed.

My phone went off as I got a text. It was from Molly.  
><em>Hey,ur flight's at 1:00, right? -A Heart Like Stone-<br>_  
><em>Yeah... why?<br>_  
><em>Just wondering... we better get there in time -A Heart Like Stone-<br>_  
><em>Wait... ur coming? y?<br>_  
>She didn't answer, but I felt my heart start to race. This meant she was cutting school just to see me again, when I knew that we could just see each other again at another concert, or when I came back to Michigan. She must be desperate. She must want to say something to me that she can't text, that she can't call me and let me know, that she has to talk to me face-to-face about. But what?<p>

I could feel my heart racing and the eagerness to see my Michigan friends again and hoped that they would come in time. The clock was ticking down, and eventually it was only thirty minutes away from my flight. I had started to tap my foot impatiently as the time ticked down, and eventually I had to text Molly back.

_Where are you?  
><em>  
>It was after a few moments when she had replied, and I widened my eyes.<p>

_Were in a car accident. Flipped ovr. Sakis bleeding alot. Her mom isnt breathin. Called 911. Should be on their way, but idk. Im the only one concious. Wish us hope?_


	9. Chapter 3 Part 3

Recap of Part 2  
><span>It was after a few moments when Molly had replied, and Greyson widened his eyes.

_Were in a car accident. Flipped ovr. Sakis bleeding alot. Her mom isnt breathin. Called 911. Should be on their way, but idk. Im the only one concious. Wish us hope?___

Chapter 3 Part 3:**  
><strong>Molly's Point of View  
><span>I sat in the grass next to the car next to Sakura and Mrs. Ikumi, putting my phone back in my pocket. I was trying to stop Sakura from bleeding so much with her sweatshirt, but there was so much blood it was hard to tell where it was coming from. I already knew Mrs. Ikumi was a goner, for she had stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating about a minute after we had flipped over. But it was thanks to her that Sakura still had hope of being alive.

I must've looked bad, but not as bad as the two Ikumis' did. My clothes were torn and a little bloody, but most of it was Saki's; I had just a few minor scratches, for I was on the right side at the right time.

Saki's clothes were almost soaked from the blood. She had been knocked unconcious right at the crash, and I knew that she needed medical attention right away.

I felt lonely for about ten minutes, when the ambulance came. My second family was dying, and I felt so helpless. When they saw Saki, they immediately got the stretcher and lifted her onto it. Someone checked to see if Mrs. Ikumi was still alive, and he dipped his head in sorrow, thinking it was their fault for not coming early enough.

When they lifted Sakura into the back of the ambulance, a car pulled off to the side. Out of the passenger side came someone I never would've thought would come.

"Molly!" Greyson called, and ran up to me. He gave me a hug, obviously trying to comfort me. "Is Sakura and her mom gonna be okay?"

"Hey!" one of the men shouted at me. "Y'comin or what?"

"I'll take her there," Greyson called back. They closed the doors and immediately started to drive away. Greyson and I stood there for a little bit in silence, and I could tell that Greyson was watching the ambulance leave, resting his head on top of mine (I was even shorter than him).

I had closed my eyes and started sobbing. "They were like a second family to me," I managed to choke out. "Don't let them die. Please don't let them die on me!"

"Shh, it's gonna be alright," Greyson soothed. "We'll just have to go and see. And we can't go and see if we just stand here all day. Let's go."

"You're gonna miss your flight," I said as we walked towards the car, wiping the tears from my face.

"It'll be okay if I miss it," he replied. "This is something important that I can miss a concert for. I just hope my fans will be okay with it."

"You did pull it off for quite a few days," I pointed out. "But I doubt they're gonna be happy that you missed another day and that you're spending it again in Michigan."

"My Michigan fans must feel happy," Greyson laughed. I laughed too. Right now, Greyson was probably the only person in the world that would make me feel better just by being there, or saying a small joke. He made me smile when I was so down and depressed... Oh, god, what am I gonna do once he has to go back on tour?

Sakura's Point of View  
><span>I opened my eyes to darkness. I was lying down on something cold, and when I lifted my hand in front of my face, I seemed to be glowing. Cautiously, I stood up and wondered where I was. "Hello?" my voice echoed around the room, and it seemed to go on forever. Even though it was cold, dark, and I would usually be afraid, I wasn't. I felt content, and happy, and that I could do anything that I ever wanted to.

I started to walk forward, and I felt that if I jumped I would jump right through the clouds and straight to heaven. Did this mean that I was dead? I did see the light at the end of a long tunnel. Should I go towards it? Should I go back? I always heard not to go towards the light, but couldn't that also mean that if you go backwards you're going on your way to Hell? I was confused, so I just stood before I made my decision.

I ran towards the light. If the door was open for me, they obviously wanted me, that it was my time, that I should go. I felt all my fears and worries start to melt behind me as I ran, and I felt confident. I felt the air around me dissolve all the bad feelings, and I only felt happiness as I charged right through towards the light. I jumped right into the light, but I had expected just to fly up, but instead, I felt myself falling.

Why was I falling? I was spinning, twirling, and all the bad feelings were starting to come back to me; I could see the orbs barreling into me, crashing into me, banging me across the sky, maybe throwing me off course. I didn't know where I was falling to, and, after falling for a few moments, I realized that I was really enjoying myself. I wasn't afraid of heights, and the wind soaring through me gave me the impression that I was falling. I smiled and lay on my back, closing my eyes, letting the air soar through me.

Soon enough, I saw that the clouds around me were turning damp, heavy, and gray, the blue skies darkening, and the air heavy with the scent of rain. I knew then that I was falling back to Earth, and wherever I may be falling, it was raining. I opened my eyes and my face fell. I turned over so that I could look towards the ground - or at least what I thought was the ground - and only saw dark skies of gray. As I could see down below me, I could see land, and right after that it started to rain, yet I didn't feel the raindrops on me.

I was confused. What was going on? Why couldn't I feel the rain? I had so many questions burning in my mind, and as the ground started to come closer... and closer... the worry started to build up on me, and I was just about to scream when I was gonna hit a tall building...

But the hit never came. I opened my eyes to see that I had landed in what seemed like a hospital hallway, and no one seemed to notice me. I tried to get people's attention, but no one heard me.

"Hey," a young boy's voice said from behind me, and I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned my head and looked down. "Are you a lost spirit?"

"I... I dunno," I replied, not sure what he was talking about.

"None of the humans can see us or hear us," the little boy sighed and looked over at one of the hospital ladies that just walked out of the room. "That was my mother over there," he pointed at the lady. "I've been trying to tell her for three years that I'm still here, but she won't listen to me."

"Are you the oldest one here?" I asked.

The boy shook his head. "There's a girl down the hall in room 111 who has been here ever since the building was made," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. "She was the first patient. She died during a heart transplant. Her father died with her, but her father moved on to the light. Ever since her dad moved on, she stays in the same room where her father and she had stayed, holding onto the memories, liking to be isolated."

"Are all the lost spirits here kids?" I asked.

The little boy nodded. "The adults tend to move on pretty quickly. Most leave right after they leave the bodies. Us lost spirits, we saw the light, but when we went through we couldn't get to the other side. We just fell right back here."

_That's what happened in my dream,_ I thought, gulping.

"Here, let me introduce you to the others," the little boy said, smiling. "We've been waiting for some new friends to come join us. You're the first one in a couple of years."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the lost spirit of Sakura roamed the hallways, Molly and Greyson cried at the end of the bed where her body lay as they knew that they wouldn't be able to see her alive again.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 Part 1:**

Sakura's Point of View

I followed the little boy, trying to get anyone's attention, trying my best to get myself noticed, but no one listened. I eventually just gave up. "What's your name?" I asked the little boy.

"My mom named me Jacob," the boy smiled sadly. "She had said that whenever she said my name, she had always felt the purest joy. I'd give anything to let her say my name happily again."

I felt bad for this little boy. It looked like he had cancer, for he was completely bald, so I guessed that was what had killed him, and to never hear his mother call for him again… That must've been heartbreaking. I clutched my heart and almost started to cry as we walked, for I knew that I also wouldn't ever be able to hear it again from her, for my mother was dead. Well, if she hasn't crossed over yet, or once I cross over, then maybe I'll hear her again… but Jacob's mom was still alive. He still had to wait.

"This way," Jacob said, turning down a hallway. I had spaced off. "We're so close. Everyone's in the room at the end of this hallway.

_Isn't that the room where all the babies and toddlers play?_ I thought as I looked down there. _I wonder if they can see us. I believe that young kids can see ghosts, can't they?_

"We play with the living kids," Jacob said, grabbing the handle. "They can see us, and they think we're just some of the other kids in the room. They don't know that we've passed on, so try not to mention that."

"Am I gonna be the oldest kid there?" I asked cautiously. I loved little kids, but I needed someone my own age to relate to me.

Jacob shook his head. "There was the girl in room 111, who died when she was a little older than you, but there's also two brothers in there, one's fourteen and the other's sixteen, and then there's twin sisters who are ten. I still can't tell them apart." Jacob laughed and then opened the door.

There were many little kids in there, and you couldn't really even tell which ones were dead or not, well, not until one of the living kids touched them. Whenever a little kid ran into a ghost kid, they fell behind like they were just falling through thin air and they both just giggled like it was something really funny. There were miscellaneous toys and balls strewn around on the floor, and almost all the living kids would fall over them, while the ghost kids just went right through them without even thinking. In the corner of the room, one of the twins and the sixteen-year-old that Jacob had been talking about where sitting next to each other, a little too close for just friends, and watching the little kids with affection.

"Jacob!" one of the little kids called, and suddenly there was a dog pile on him, while all the little kids just passed through him and the ghosts actually dog piled.

"You've brought a new friend!" one of the little kids said after they all had gotten up. Everyone crowded around me. "New friend! New friend! Who is she?"

"Saki," I replied, and the young kids all giggled.

"New friend, are you like Jacob and Sam and John and Jackie and Miles?" one of the living kids asked.

I smiled. "Yes," I replied, and I leaved just a hint of sadness in my voice, which the little kids just laughed and giggled, not noticing at all.

"Saki, come play with us!" the little kids said, and I was just about to join in on their game when I was tugged back. I wouldn't expect that, until I turned around to see the fourteen-year-old boy that Jacob was talking about.

"Not right now, little ones," the boy said in a soothing tone. "I want to take Saki on a tour of the building. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing, Miles!" one of the little boys replied happily.

"Just bring her back soon!" a little girl smiled and giggled.

"Don't keep her all to you!" another girl added and giggled.

The boy blushed and glared at the little kids, and I smiled and laughed as he pulled me out of the room and down the hallway. We just wandered the hallways and talked.

"Were you the girl who was in room 465?" the boy asked me. I looked at him confused.

"No, I think I died before I got to see the number of the room," I replied. "Why?"

"I was wandering around the hospital just before you came," the boy replied. "There was a body being taken out of room 465 of a girl that looked just like you. Followed by a boy about your height with brown hair and a girl that was significantly shorter with long brown hair."

I looked down at my shoes that made no noise on the hospital hallway. "That was probably me." Unexpectedly, he grabbed my hand and jumped through the floor down several floors 'til we got to the lobby, where I saw Greyson and Molly waiting there. I saw my father walking up to the door, along with my brother and sister, Jake, who was staring at his feet, and then a figure of a person that I almost cried when I saw him.

Rei.

"Rei!" I called, opening the door, but the ghost boy pulled me back. "If you leave, you'll incinerate. You can't go out there."

"But... My family! Jake! Rei! They need me!" I was crying. I banged against the door, which caused no disturbance. "Rei!" I shouted, which made what seemed like a large wind blow around me, disturbing Greyson, Molly, and whoever else was in the room. I fell onto my knees. "Dammit!" I shouted at the floor. "Why'd I have to die? I'm leaving behind everyone! People are missing me! I'm going to cause so much pain for everyone!"


	11. Chapter 4 Part 2

_This is the first time we get to see from Rei's point of view! Yay, new point of view, lol xD. Well, this chapter is about Sakura in the ghost world, in case you didn't know. And this suddenly became a ghost story somehow… This is definitely turning into something I really didn't plan. Don't worry; it'll go back on how I planned after this chapter. This chapter is kinda short tho…_

Recap of Part 1:

Sakura fell onto her knees. "Dammit!" she shouted at the floor. "Why'd I have to die? I'm leaving behind everyone! People are missing me! I'm going to cause so much pain for everyone!"

**Chapter 4 Part 2:**

Sakura's Point of View

"You don't have to be dead forever," the boy said, coming to stand in front of me. I looked up, my eyes red from crying, my face a damp and sticky from tears, and I saw the sun shining through him. I knew it was shining through me too, but I was too busy concentrating on what the boy was saying.

"It's too late for me," he said, looking down at the side at his feet. "My body's already gone, and I've been dead for too long. A fact most ghosts don't know is that if you're dead for longer than two hours, or your body is already ready for burial or going into the furnace for burning, then you can't return your soul back to your body. You've only been dead for an hour. You've got plenty of time."

I looked up at him and smiled, and allowed him to show me where my body was. As soon as I left the lobby, my family, Jake, and Rei walked in. I looked back at them sorrowfully.

We traveled through the hallways for a little while. "Do you even know where we're going?" I asked. He stopped and turned around, smiling a nervous smile. I slapped him across the face. "Get a clue!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the boy said. "I thought I knew, but they moved it since the last time I saw it. I heard your dad say your body was gonna get cremated, and if he's going to get the body, let's just follow him."

I slapped him again. "You coulda told me that before!" I shouted, and he apologized once again and we hurriedly went back towards the lobby.

Rei's Point of View

I looked around the lobby with sorrow in my eyes. I had heard from Jake that Sakura had died, and as soon as I had heard where she was going to be and that Jake was going with the Ikumis, I had tagged along. I had wanted to talk to Sakura once more, and I didn't know that she would die so soon. I was hoping her soul hadn't moved on yet.

"We're having her cremated right here, for they can do that," Mr. Ikumi was saying. "At 4:00 her body's to be set on fire."

I couldn't speak. I just stood there, occasionally flipping my long black bangs out of my face, hands in my jean pockets, my head bowed. I'm pretty sure that Sakura wouldn't be too happy to see me, or to see me standing by her body, but I knew that I had to come and see her, even if my parents were against it.

"What were her last words?" Jake asked Molly. I looked up at that, eager to hear what she had said last.

"She said, 'I hope that he doesn't leave'," Molly replied, and I bowed my head again. _Like how I left her,_ I thought miserably. I still felt so guilty for what had happened a year ago.

"Rei, c'mon!" I thought I had heard a familiar voice calling for me. I looked over to where I thought I had heard the sound, and I saw the figure of Sakura, her long very light brown hair dancing at her cheeks, her blue eyes shining playfully, her arm extended, her hand reaching for mine. "Let's go explore the hospital!" the image of Sakura smiled happily. I smiled back, but as soon as I did, the image faded. I sighed and looked back at my feet. _Damn, why couldn't I have kept her? _ I thought guiltily. _She wouldn't be dead right now if I still had her._

"I feel so guilty," I thought it was my thoughts talking, but when it kept going I noticed it wasn't. "Rei was my boyfriend from about a year ago, and I had to leave him to protect him. I feel so guilty, leaving him behind. But I had to, to protect him."

"You still love him, don't you?" an unfamiliar male voice said from next to where I thought I heard Sakura's.

Sakura sighed. "I think I do," she replied. I could imagine her looking down at her feet guiltily. "Ugh, why am I talking about this to someone who doesn't really even know me?"

"Because I care," the boy said. I looked up at the wall with a look of horror on my face. _Is Saki still trying to heal her heart by getting with other boys?_ I thought angrily, jealousy flowing through my heart. But I guess I couldn't blame her. I was doing the same exact thing, for I had my own girlfriend now, but I wasn't really happy with her. She was one of those dumb blonde popular chicks in the school, who is only happy with me because I was pretty much the most popular guy in school.

I was spaced off so much I didn't notice until Jake nudged me in the shoulder. "Hey, man, c'mon. We're going to see Saki's body one last time."

I nodded my head, shook it, and then followed afterwards. I could feel a presence behind me, besides Greyson and Molly, who were at the back of the group, talking about the joys of Sakura's life, which just made me even sadder. But the presence was definitely following us, and soon I thought I felt the presence walk up beside me and hug my arm. When I looked down at my arm, I could see that there were damp spots, but in the end I just assumed it was from a leak from the ceiling. This building was kind of old. I knew it needed some renovations.

Sakura's Point of View

I clutched onto Rei's arm for comfort, crying that I might not be able to see him again. The boy walked beside me, looking at me with some sadness in his eyes. I didn't know why.

It was about five minutes 'til two hours past my death when we made it to the room where my body lay. I looked down at it in dismay; it was really battered up, and the blood had stopped oozing and was already drying. I walked up to me and touched my hand, which pretty much melted into it. The fingers twitched, but no one else noticed.

"There will be some side effects," the boy explained to me, walking up beside me. "Your life will be cut off two years than how long you were supposed to live, and sometimes your spirit will leave your body randomly, but it can always return to your body until your time has come. If you die again, then you cannot go back to the body. It'll block you out. You will also be able to see, hear, sense, and communicate with the lost spirits when your spirit and body are connected. And you also helped us be a little freer."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, turning my head. "And how will it make you freer?"

"You learn this after your two hours are up or your body is ready for disposal," the boy replied. "You made us freer because now we can move around the property of the hospital. We started out with just the room we died in, then when one soul returned to their body, the lost spirits were able to walk around the hospital. You're the second person to return to your body. It's a very rare occasion."

"If I ever get to choose a hospital again, I'll choose this one so that I can see you and the other lost spirits again," I said, smiling at the boy. "I still haven't gotten to play with the little ones."

"You can come and visit after you go back to your body," the boy said. "Now go! You have less than a minute!"

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked hurriedly.

"No time! Just go!" the boy picked me up bridal-style – which REALLY threw me off guard – and placed my spirit on top of my body. I closed my eyes and returned back to the real life.

Greyson's Point of View:

We all had turned to leave, paying our respects to Sakura, when we thought we heard a cough. Everyone turned around to see that Sakura's body was coughing. How was that possible? Dead bodies can't cough…

Saki sat up and coughed up a lot of blood down her shirt. I knew that she was alive now because I could see the fresh dark blood start dripping down her face.

"Saki!" I shouted excitedly, and ran up and hugged her. I didn't care that I was getting her blood all over my clothes, I was just so happy that Sakura was alive again.

"Hey," she rasped, hugging me back. "You're getting blood all over you."

I didn't reply. I was so happy that she was still alive. It was a miracle. "Thank god he didn't keep you. It obviously wasn't your time yet. But you were dead for about two hours. How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied, smiling. "Miracles do exist, don't they?"

"Yes," Molly said, walking up and hugging me too. Jake walked up and hugged me as well, the Ikumis all ran down the hallway to get some help, and Rei stood to the side of the room, smiling, using the wall to hold himself up. He was probably the most relieved of us all.

"Yo, bro, do you wanna carry Saki back to the hospital room or do I have to do it for you?" Jake asked Rei, pulling away from me. Molly and I did the same. Rei glared at Jake for a moment before taking a step forward and collapsing to the ground instantly. Jake walked up to him and helped him up. "Dude, there's no way you'll be able to carry her when you can't even carry yourself. Lemme do you the favor and carry her for you."

"Thanks, man," Rei sighed, supporting himself against the wall. Molly and I exchanged smirking glances.

Sakura climbed up onto Jake's back, and as soon as we got to the hallway a drop of blood dropped on the floor. There was a trail of blood leading from that room all the way to the room where Sakura had been, where there were doctors and nurses waiting to check up on her. I, being significantly shorter than the tall Rei, lent Rei my shoulder to balance on all the way down to the lobby, where we had to wait until the check-up was done.

When they allowed visitors to go into the room, they said only one can go for right now, and then they'd see how that went, so Rei, recovered, thought it was best if he went first. I knew that he wanted to talk to Sakura, for they hadn't for such a long time, and the rest of us agreed on it.

Watching Rei's back disappear as he rounded the corner was the last time we saw him for a while.


	12. Chapter 4 Part 3

Recap of Part 2:

Watching Rei's back disappear as he rounded the corner was the last time we saw him for a while.

**Chapter 4 Part 3:**

Sakura's Point of View

I sat on the bed, looking at the bandages on my hands, waiting for one of the guests to come in. I told the doctors that I could handle a lot of people in the room, but he said no, for he was sure that the news had leaked out that someone had come back from the dead after being dead for just less than two hours, so that meant paparazzi. Anyone could be paparazzi, so the doctor was being cautious.

I expected that Jake was the one who would come in, but instead I recognized the face of Rei's, who of which I had not even looked at for a year. I instantly looked to the side when my blue eyes met his brown eyes.

"I know how you must feel," Rei said, and I just stayed silent. My voice didn't work. "But I really miss you. I want you back."

"Me too," I managed to choke out. "I miss you. I want you too. But you have a girlfriend now. You have a better life now. If I'm with you, I might hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Rei came up to sit next to me on the bed, to hold my hands, to look straight into my eyes. But I couldn't look at him. Not yet. "I still love you, Sakura," he said. I could feel his brown eyes burning into the side of my head, urging me to look him straight in the eyes, but I couldn't. I was too afraid of what I might see hidden deep into his eyes.

My desire to see him again took over, and I looked up into his deep brown eyes, and saw only happiness, sadness, and love all mixed together in his eyes, as deep as I could see, deep into his heart. "I've been missing you badly," I said. I felt like I was drowning in his deep eyes, and every time he blinked I felt lost and insecure. "I love you so much. I still love you so much. I will always love you so much that three words cannot describe. But I cannot be with you. Not until we both know it's right."

"But I know it's right," he said. "Don't you too?"

I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and shook my head. "We're only in eighth grade," I sighed. "You are probably the one that I will love for the rest of my life, more than anyone else in the world. But I need to live through high school and college before I will be with you. I still won't be your girlfriend until I for sure know that I will love you for the rest of my life. It will hurt you if I'm with you now."

"It hurts when I'm not with you," Rei answered, closing his eyes and looking down. We pressed our foreheads together. "It hurts much more when I'm not with you than any physical pain. Emotional pain hurts way too much."

I cried. "I'm sorry, Rei," I sobbed. "I do love you, so very much, but I can't be with you. Not now. It's too early. I'm so, so, sorry."

A tear ran down on Rei's face as well. "I'll be okay," he sighed, pulling back and wiping away the tears. "I can wait. If waiting is all it takes, I will wait. I'm already sure I love you, but if you're not sure, then I will wait until you are. Just don't forget that I am waiting."

Rei walked out of the room and down the hallway, and I curled up into a ball and cried. It hurt the scars on my stomach when I cried, but that wasn't the only thing that was hurting.

I felt a touch on my back and a familiar whisper in my ear. "It's okay," the boy's voice whispered, and I cried harder, sobbing. "A broken heart never heals."

"I never should have said those words," I sobbed. "I love Rei. I love him to death. I love him beyond death. I love him more than anything can describe. He loves me the same, if not more. I must have broken his heart so badly by saying those words. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have said those words… I should've kept him with me; kept him close, kept him as close as we had been when we were together… but now I just blew it. But I really do feel like I need to wait."

"Then just wait," the boy whispered the words of advice. As he talked, I could sense the other lost spirits crowd around me, trying to comfort me. "A broken heart can only be healed by someone you love equally or more."

"But you just said that a broken heart can never be healed," I laughed but still cried.

"I lied," the boy laughed too.

"Saki-chan," I heard a little girl ask, touching my knee with her small hand. "Can you come play with us now?" I looked up, seeing the many stares of the younger lost spirits. "We want to explore around more, now that you've allowed us to."

I looked around at the eager eyes and couldn't help but smile. "But my wounds…" I sighed, and the oldest boy walked up to me. He put his hand on my forehead, and I saw my body fall back limp, and my soul became loose. "Only the oldest lost spirit can do that, and they can only do it once to someone who has already lost their soul before," the boy said.

My spirit looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," I said, and we walked outside, where the kids ran free as soon as they broke out of the doors, and I had one of the times of my life that I knew that I would never forget.


	13. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 Part 1:**

Molly's Point of View

Sakura was let out of the hospital the next day, and me, Greyson (who had spent an extra night at my house because he was worried about Sakura), and the remainder of Sakura's family came to get her. She was smiling brightly, even though she had a bandage covering her whole head over one eye and many other bandages' lines visible through the clean clothes that Sakura's sister Neko had brought for her.

Mr. Ikumi had agreed to drive Greyson to the airport, who had to get back on tour as soon as possible. As Greyson got out of the car, I sighed, sad that Greyson was leaving again. He had given me comfort when Sakura had died for that short time, and when Mrs. Ikumi had died. She was already cremated though, ever since last night.

Just when I thought he was about to leave, Greyson tapped on the driver's side window, and when Mr. Ikumi had rolled it down, Greyson whispered something long in his ear, smiling the whole time. They exchanged whispers, and soon they came up with an agreement. Greyson turned to look back at Saki and me. "So, you two coming?" he asked, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, astonished. We couldn't go on tour with him…

"You're coming with me," he said. "I got your brothers and sisters to help me pack after you had fallen asleep and when Sakura was at the hospital and you're coming with me. I already talked it out with my manager and everything, and he said it was a great idea, especially after he saw your YouTube videos you two posted."

All Sakura and I could do was sit there like idiots and gape with our mouths open. "Well, c'mon, we don't got all day," Greyson urged. "The plane starts loading in fifteen minutes."

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm goin'," Sakura said and climbed out of the car next to Greyson. "You're coming too. You get to miss public school and you get to hang with Greyson. What more could you want?" Greyson laughed with her at that, and eventually I made up my mind that I was going too. Sakura and I grabbed our suitcases out from the back of the car, Sakura told her family goodbye and then they set off back home. Sakura, Greyson, and I walked into the airport.

It was like any other airport that I have seen on television shows and movies and what naught. You're probably thinking "why didn't you just say that it looked like any other airport?" Well, that's because I haven't been to an airport. Obviously neither has Sakura, for she looked horrified.

"How many times do we ride a plane?" she asked, shaking.

"Depends on where we're going and the amount of days between concerts," Greyson shrugged. "When I did a week of concerts at the different Hard Rock Cafes, I had to fly a plane one day after another."

"Oh yeah, I went to the Detroit one," Sakura said, staring off into the distance. "I remember tweeting you that night telling you that I was there, and then you followed me after I said that. I couldn't believe that you really did though."

"I follow a lot of people, I didn't know that I followed you though," Greyson said.

"Yeah, I was sakichance97," Sakura replied. (author's note: if that's a real twitter account, please don't hurt me for using it! i just made up a random name that would be good for saki)

"Oh my god, you are?" he said, slapping his hands to his face. "Oh my god, you are! I can't believe I didn't remember that! You also have the same name on your YouTube account as you do your Twitter!" Sakura and I laughed at his reaction.

It wasn't long before we were on the plane. Sakura looked horrified, and we didn't even know why she got the window seat, but I guess that was just how it worked out. She just plugged in her iPod earphones and tried not think about being on a plane.

"Ha-ha, Saki looks scared," I teased.

Greyson shrugged. "I was just as scared as she is on my first plane ride," he pointed out.

_Oh yeah, that's right, his first plane ride was when he went to the Ellen show for the first time,_ I thought. _He even said that he was "very scared" because it was his first plane ride._

Throughout the whole plane ride, Greyson and I talked. I got to know some things that the internet has no recording of, or maybe behind the scenes on some pictures. I felt like I was interviewing him for a magazine, for I was asking all the questions and he was just answering them. After I couldn't think of any more questions, it was time for me to answer some. Of course, I answered truthfully, and all the questions were pretty random, and we had some good laughs out of it by the time the plane landed that night in New York City.

This was my first time being here, so of course I was starstruck from how unique the city looked at night. It was such a beautiful sight, the windows in the buildings all lit up, the cars shining their lights throughout the streets, the many people walking on the sidewalks, and all the lights formed together to make a light in the sky. It was a hard place to miss.

Sakura wasn't as awed as I was, for she had been here before, when her family had driven to New Jersey to go and see her grandmother, and they went to the Big Apple while they were on that vacation. All the lights reflected off her huge, shiny blue eyes as she stared with excitement at the city.

"No matter how many times I come here," Sakura said, "this city will always awe me. The Big Apple, the Melting Pot of America, the city that never sleeps, New York City; it has to be one of my favorite places in the world that I have ever been to."

"I love New York," Greyson added. "It really is a 'concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do'. It's just amazing."

(author's note: oh, I don't know if I said what happened to Greyson's band, but if I didn't, they moved on to go backup for another singer.

Now you know that Landview is near Detroit… but it's a completely made-up place that I made up in two seconds, ha-ha.

K, hope you like the story so far! I may not upload so fast because my internet keeps coming on and shutting of… so yeah just hope you like it!)


	14. Chapter 5 Part 2

Recap of Part 1:

"No matter how many times I come here," Sakura said, "this city will always awe me. The Big Apple, the Melting Pot of America, the city that never sleeps, New York City; it has to be one of my favorite places in the world that I have ever been to."

"I love New York," Greyson added. "It really is a 'concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do'. It's just amazing."

**Chapter 5 Part 2:**

Greyson's Point of View

We got to the hotel we were staying at pretty late at night. I got my own room, while the girls shared a room next door to mine. They hung out in my room so that I didn't get lonely, and for most of the time we played card games or watched TV.

Sakura got up just as a game of Go-Fish ended. "Dang, I'm exhausted!" she yawned. "The doctors said I should get plenty of rest, anyway, so Imma call it a night."

"I'll stay for a little bit longer, if that's okay with you," Molly said to me.

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied. "But not for long. We have to get some sleep too, y'know." Molly laughed, and Sakura left. I suddenly started feeling self-conscious.

"Um… so… what now?" I asked. Sakura was usually the one who chose what to do next. Molly smiled, having an idea. Quickly, she grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. "Oh, you want a pillow fight?" I said, taking it as a challenge. I grabbed a pillow and hit her back. "You're gonna get a pillow fight!"

And so that's what we did until we both fell back onto the bed next to each other, smiling, our arms hurting and (author's note: STUPID CAT GET OFF MY KEYBOARD). We turned our heads towards each other and just stared for what seemed like forever, but had only last a few moments.

This seemed like the perfect moment, yet it also seemed so corny. I hesitated, so Molly made the move and leaned forward. I followed her movements, and our lips touched.

Molly's Point of View

The next morning I woke up, and I touched my lips, remembering last night. I had felt like it was all a dream, but then again, I felt like my life was a dream ever since Greyson's tour bus broke down right by my house. Nothing seemed real, and I felt that I woke up another morning, tired, getting ready for school, until I noticed that there wasn't a window by my bed, a TV on a stand in the corner of my room, or even the junk on the floor that I had left last time, and I had never gotten around to cleaning it up.

Instead, there was another bed on the other side of a nightstand, and I saw that there was someone sleeping there. I looked over and saw it was Greyson.

I remember everything now. I had fallen asleep on the extra bed in Greyson's hotel room. Right after we kissed. I didn't want to go back to Sakura (wow such a nice friend I am), but I was exhausted from the pillow fight, so I asked if I could just sleep on the extra bed. I looked out the window to see the sun was just barely rising, and the clock on my phone read almost six. I brushed my fingers through my hair, made the bed, and went back to the room where I was supposed to be. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, keeping the memory of Greyson and I still clear in my mind, happiness running through me, head to toe, and I smiled.

Sakura's Point of View

I was sitting in the middle of a dark room, me just a glowing figure. My hands were clutched over my head in despair, and I was crying.

People were circled around me. Most of them were the lost souls from the hospital, and then there was Greyson, Molly, Jake, and Rei added to it, each at the main clock points. They were all pointing at me and laughing, throwing stuff at me, and I felt so utterly alone and I could barely live any longer with how bad they made me feel. I kept telling them to stop, but instead they just threw harsher insults at me. I knew what it was like to be bullied.

Suddenly, a bright light came from behind Rei, who was standing in front of me at the twelve o'clock point. Everyone scattered but me, who didn't know what to do. I looked up to see that it was the shape of a boy, about my age, and the longer I looked at it, more details started to appear. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and he had blue eyes and such a nice face. He still glowed as he reached out his hand for me, and I took it, finding safety and comfort in this person. I didn't know what his hair looked like, but I didn't get the chance to see it. When I grabbed his hand, I opened my eyes.

Molly and Greyson were standing over me. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Greyson said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What was your dream about?" Molly asked.

"I didn't dream," I lied.

"Well, you sure we a lot about something, then," Greyson pointed out. "You were saying like 'Please, stop.'"

"Dude, were you like, getting raped or something?" Molly asked, twitching an eye.

"Wah – OH HELL NO!" I shouted. "No, it was just a bad dream, that's all." Molly and Greyson looked at each other, and then Greyson shrugged.

"Oh, well, we shouldn't let a bad dream get you down," Molly said, walking over to the window. "It's a nice day! We're in New York! Our lives just suddenly went from boring to exciting! We're living the dream, man!"

Greyson and I smiled. "This has gotta be a good life," I sighed, smiling.

After I had gotten ready for the day, we headed out around the city, for we had some time before we had to get ready for the concert. Molly and I were good enough to act like bodyguards to Greyson - it's a secret how we got to be SHH – so Greyson could have a day in New York without bodyguards for once.

Throughout the day, we looked around at the stores, got stared at, and Greyson got attacked by fangirls. Of course we did as he told us to do, and even though we eyed them suspiciously, Greyson talked to the groups of them as they came up, staring at each of them in the eye.

"Who are those girls?" one of the girls asked, and everyone turned to Molly and me. "OH MY GAWD, DON'T TELL ME ONE OF THEM IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Molly and I blushed, embarrassed, but Greyson handled the situation. "Oh, no, don't worry," Greyson replied. "They're my friends, they're acting like my bodyguards right now – trust me, they're really tough, even though they're so small – and they'll also be performing tonight at my concert."

The girls eyed us with different emotions; some with jealousy for being able to hang out with Greyson, some with eyes of being inspired, and then some still with hatred. Greyson looked down at his watch. "I am so sorry girls, but we have to get back now," Greyson apologized, and the girls groaned. "I would love to hang out with all of you, but we have to get going. Come to the concert tonight and say that I allowed you all to come meet and greet with me, okay?" The girls screamed with excitement, and then we walked back to the hotel.

"I love my fans," Greyson said, smiling, as we were away from them. "They're always so full of excitement. I can't wait for the concert tonight; it's gonna be different from what we usually do. We have to make this concert rock."

(I am SO FREAKING SORRY I haven't been updating so much I haven't been on the computer much for the past few days and I've had tons of homework. I'm trying to be as active here as I can!)


	15. Chapter 5 Part 3

Recap of Part 2:

"I love my fans," Greyson said, smiling, as we were away from them. "They're always so full of excitement. I can't wait for the concert tonight; it's gonna be different from what we usually do. We have to make this concert rock."

**Chapter 5 Part 3:**

Molly's Point of View

"I can't believe we've come so far," I sighed, looking out the window. Sakura and I were in the hotel room, getting ready for the concert tonight. Sakura was putting on all her bracelets and her necklaces that she had to take off to take a shower.

I was waiting for Sakura to get done so we could get out of here. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt with a black tank-top under it and my blue white and gray Osiris. Sakura was wearing a black T-shirt with splatters of rainbow, matching black jeans, and black high-top Converse All-Stars, one of her favorite kinds of shoes that she could only get today because her parents never let her get them (but they let her get high-top guys' Osiris…)

Sakura looked over at me while putting her dog tag necklace. "I mean, this all started with one broken down tour bus," I said. "Greyson could've gone to any of my neighbors, but instead he decided to come here. Is this fate?" I smiled as a fresh breeze blew in from the window. "I guess so."

Sakura smiled. "If you never told me, I would never be here," she said. "You could've kept Greyson to yourself if you just didn't tell me at all. Life would be so much different. I wouldn't have gotten hurt. I wouldn't have died."

"So now you're blaming me?" I asked, turning my head back to her, but instead of anger in her gaze she was smiling.

"No, I don't blame you," she replied. "It was my own fault for being so clumsy, or being fated to die, or even getting caught up in any of this. I don't have anyone to blame but myself." For a moment we were both silent. I was just about to say something when a knock on the door sounded, and after we called and said they could come in, Greyson appeared, asking if we were ready to go. I closed the window and followed Sakura and Greyson out.

We got there at the time we were scheduled to get there. I pulled out my phone and quickly typed up a tweet:

Hanging backstage with sakichance97 and greysonchance ! Performing later (:

It seemed like forever until when the concert started. It was about a half an hour before then when a couple of people came up to Sakura and me, carrying make-up bags. "Molly, Sakura, you forgot to do your make-up!" one of them said.

Sakura and I gave each other a glance. "No we didn't," I insisted.

"But you're not wearing any," the other girl said.

"We don't need make-up," Sakura replied.

"But then you won't look pretty," one of the girls insisted.

"Make-up doesn't make us pretty," I replied.

"If the people like our performance, who cares what we look like anyway?" Sakura added, and then Greyson walked up from behind us, for he had been called for a mic check.

"I go on in five," Greyson said as the girls walked away, carrying their make-up with them. Sakura and I turned to look at Greyson.

"Good luck, man," Sakura said, and they fist-bumped.

"Good luck," I said, giving him a hug. He smiled and walked over to where he was supposed to go before he was to go on stage. About five minutes later, we could hear all the screaming girls, and we laughed. He had obviously started.

As we listened to the very faint sound of Greyson singing and the fans screaming for about ten minutes when someone came up to us and told us we would be performing in five minutes after this song, and that we'd have to be ready. He showed us where we had to go, and our hearts pounded hard as the song came towards the end.

When the song ended, we heard Greyson talking. "I'm sure you all are wondering why this concert was delayed," he said. "Well, as we were driving along a dirt road, the tour bus broke down. I had to stay at a place there, and I met two very talented people. From Landview, Michigan, here's Molly Piper and Sakura Ikumi, also known as Strive 4 a Chance."

Our hearts pounded even harder as he said our names and our group name, and it took every bit of strength for us to get out there in front of a crowd.

(Sorry I haven't been posting much lately and sorry that this part was so short. Next part will be longer, or at least I'll try. Hope you liked it )


	16. Chapter 5 Part 4

Recap of Part 3:

Molly and Sakura's hearts pounded even harder as he said their names and their group name, and it took every bit of strength for them to get out there in front of a crowd.

**Chapter 5 Part 4:**

Sakura's Point of View:

I stared out at all the people, my eyes wide. I was definitely starting to get stage fright. Greyson quickly whispered to Molly and me to do a quick introduction first, so we did as he said and went up to the mic. "Hey, we're Strive 4 a Chance," I said. "We're two friends from Landview, greatly inspired by Greyson. We sing together or sometimes alone, but we're gonna sing 'Purple Sky'." The crowd cheered as soon as we said the song name, obviously because it was one of Greyson's songs.

I thought we did the song pretty well, and the crowd seemed to like it. I threw a rock on sign to the crowd and walked off. Once we got backstage, we almost died. People stared at us like we were crazy. Later on, after the concert, Greyson walked back to see us lying on the ground, dead. "Hey, you guys all right?" he asked, and all we could manage was a little mumble. "C'mon, guys, we've got some stuff to do. You _have_ to get up." Lazily, we got to our feet. Greyson looked kind of strict. "What was the whole problem?"

"We don't usually perform in front of huge crowds," Molly said.

"I guess it was just stage fright," I added.

"That's no reason to mope around like that," Greyson scolded. I felt like he was one of our parents. "Now, get up on your feet and let's get back to the hotel."

"You're not signing CD's?" Molly asked.

Greyson shook his head and started walking to the way out. "I wish I could, but it'd take _way_ too long and we'd never get any sleep, either way I was told that we couldn't."

Molly and I were silent for a moment. We didn't know what to say. For most of the way home we were pretty much quiet, making small conversations with each other occasionally when something came to mind. We couldn't tell if we were just tired or if it was because we just didn't know what to talk about. I could tell that something was really bugging Molly that was making her blush as red as a tomato, but I had no reason to criticize her. On my mind was Jake, and I was wondering when would be the next time I would see him again.

"Hey, Greyson, when's the next time we're going back to Michigan?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to end up being disappointed because I wouldn't be able to see Jake again for a long time, but I had to know.

"Oh, we get a week of break after the tour," Greyson replied, smiling. "But I think we're stopping back in Michigan before the tour's over with, in a couple of weeks."

I could tell that Greyson knew why I was so eager to know when we were returning to Michigan, and I blushed in embarrassment. I knew it was read on my face even before, but now it showed even more. Even the greeter seemed to be in on the secret.

As soon as we made it upstairs, we decided we would all just go straight to sleep. As soon as Molly had changed into her frog fluffy pajama pants and pink tank-top and laid down to go to sleep, she had fallen asleep, and I just sat in the bed, wearing the same clothes I had worn to the concert. I couldn't sleep, my thoughts robbing me of my sleep. I really missed him…

It was exactly midnight when I got a text message, and it scared the shit out of me. I jumped up in surprise as the ringer started playing. Angry, more at myself for being scared by something so small than at the phone, I looked at the message to see that it was a text from Greyson.

Grey-Grey: Hey, you still up?

Me; Ya, y?

Grey-Grey: U've got a call

I paused for a second. Why would someone call him for me? I texted Greyson that I would be there in a second, and I got up quietly and walked next door to Greyson's hotel room. He was sitting under his blanket, his laptop on his lap, and he smiled when I walked in. "She's here now," he said to someone, and I knew he was talking to someone on Skype. He turned to me. "He's calling for you."

"Who's he?" I asked, and I walked over to the bedside to see who was on the other end of the call. Greyson smiled and turned the laptop to face me, and I couldn't believe who was there.

"Jake!" I cried, putting my hands over my mouth, excited. I was about to cry, and I couldn't say anything. This was the guy that healed my broken heart, the guy that was saving me from death, but if he broke mine then I'm pretty sure I would die. I needed this one to complete my life.

"Saki," Jake said. The way he said my name was honey running down a scratchy throat. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, but I just miss you so much, Saki."

I would think he'd be one of those people who would call me 'baby' or 'babe', which was something I didn't like, but instead he knew that it would cheer me up more if he called me by my real name. I know his words sounded kinda corny, but they made me feel like I was listening to a good song. "You don't even wanna know how much I miss you," I replied. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't sleep 'cuz you're on my mind," Jake replied. This seemed like a really corny conversation we were having, but if you were actually there in our shoes you'd feel something different. "You just left without saying goodbye."

"If I had known ahead of time that I was gonna be offered the opportunity of a lifetime, then you'd be the first I'd tell," I replied. Then I smiled and started faking a dramatic British accent. "But our ways have departed, and even if you had known you would have told me, 'Go on, Sakura, follow your dreams! This is your opportunity! Take the chance to go big!' and I would have tried to say that I should stay or else I'd be leaving you, but then you'd soon persuade me to take the opportunity, and I would leave you."

Jake, Greyson and I laughed; we couldn't help it. This time Jake faked the British accent. "Don't worry, my love, we will be together soon, I promise."

I burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! I love our corny British love story!"

Jake and Greyson laughed, too. A small sound in the background of Jake's computer was heard. "Sorry, I've gotta go!" Jake whispered. "I'll get back on Skype tomorrow night! My mom's coming! See ya, Greyson! Love ya Saki!" He ended the call.

"How'd you get his Skype?" I asked Greyson as he turned off his laptop.

"I have my ways," Greyson replied, smiling. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now."

"Okay," I replied. I stood up and walked to the door, but hung back right before I walked out the door. "By the way, Greyson…"

"Hn?" he muttered. He was already almost half asleep.

"Thanks," I finished, biting my bottom lip.

"For what?"

"Everything," I replied, looking down at my feet, smiling. "My life has changed so much, all because of you. If you hadn't come to Michigan, if the tour bus hadn't crashed in front of Molly's house, if you didn't friend Molly… my life would be very boring right now. If you hadn't performed at my school, if you hadn't given Molly and I the chance to perform, then I'm sure that Jake wouldn't have gotten the courage to finally tell me how he really feels about me. If you hadn't given us this opportunity, I wouldn't even be telling you how thankful I am right now of you. You've really changed my life. But you have changed my life even since before I had met you."

For a second Greyson was quiet, and I had thought he had fallen asleep. _If he had, I'm gonna be so f-_ "You're welcome," he replied. "I've been told so many times before by countless people that I change people's lives, and that's what I try to do. I want to give back to the people for letting me live my dream, and I express that through the music I write. I love all my fans, all my friends and family. All of you are very special to me."

For a second I was speechless. We seemed to be having a very heartwarming conversation, and I didn't know what to say. "Goodnight, then," I said, and after he said goodnight back I walked out of the room back to my hotel room.

As I lay in bed, I thought of Jake and Greyson, and once again I had the same confusing dream I had just last night, and this time I got the face of the person, but when I woke up, I forgot the dream entirely.

(author's note: sorry I haven't been writing so much lately! I'm trying to make it up to you guys for not being able to get on the computer lately! Hope you liked the only chapter with a fourth part so far )


	17. Chapter 6 Part 1

_Hey, guys, it's the author here, just giving a little side-note. Chapter 6 is gonna be the last chapter of A Heart Like Stone, so I'll see if I can make it pretty long. I'll also have an extra 'chapter' called the Afterstory that takes place after A Heart Like Stone was finished, like how they're doing, stuff like that. This is Serena, just saying thanks for reading A Heart Like Stone, and I hope you enjoyed it(:_

**A Heart Like Stone**

**Chapter 6 Part 1**

Greyson's Point of View

Weeks pass us by, and Molly and Sakura's fame went up with every concert. There were even a few meet-and-greets where the fans requested autographs from Strive 4 a Chance. I smiled at knowing that they were living the dream they never thought they'd ever had, just as I did.

The next time we went to Michigan was the last concert of the tour. It was sad to leave a tour, but it also meant that the next tour would be the one that we went worldwide and we'd be able to see so many different people than we were used to.

The Flint concert was crazy; it was amazing how many people should, especially the amount that showed up for Molly and Sakura. I was so happy that they were gaining fans, but being famous also came with some haters.

After the concert, Sakura and Molly walked over to a group of kids that I knew that had come from Landview, and they dragged me along. I saw Sakura's family among the group, and I was happy that they were still doing well and coping after their mother's death. I now that Sakura hadn't gotten over it yet, no matter how cheerful she looked now. At night in the hotels, I heard her crying through the wall, and it made me sad to know she hadn't moved on yet. I was surprised at how well her heart was still beating and hasn't given up on her yet, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

I was going to stay at Molly's again like I did about a month ago that one weekend that really changed quite a few lives. I was surprised that Molly's strict mother actually let me. Tomorrow I was going to fly out to LA where my parents were waiting for me to stay that week at home we had off.

The couch was less comfortable than I had remembered. At about midnight, I sighed and got up. I was walking to the attachment room, where Molly's piano sat. It was an old piano, but it was quiet enough for me to play for a little bit. It was an attempt to make me more tired.

I practiced the piano arrangement of "Unfriend You". I would sing, but I was afraid I would wake up the other people in the house.

"'_Cuz I should've known, that from the start, that you didn't have a human heart,_" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice singing from right next to me. Molly was awake, watching me playing the piano, leaning against the door and smiling. "_Yeah it's over, my last move, is to unfriend you…_" I smiled at her.

"What're you doing up so late?" I asked her.

"What're you doing up so late?" she asked back.

"Couldn't sleep on the couch."

"I heard you playing the piano."

"Am I being that loud?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'm kind of a light sleeper, I guess."

"You weren't really sleeping, were you?" She shook her head.

"It feels so cold in my room," Molly replied, imitating a shiver. "The hotel rooms were so much nicer. But it's good to be home again. I bet you can't wait to get home."

"That's not exactly true," I replied. "I'm gonna miss my fans, like every other time I go on a vacation. But I can't wait for the worldwide tour. It's gonna be so much fun, exploring new places, seeing new people, all that. It's gonna be exciting."

Molly smiled and nodded in agreement, and then just stared at me for a little bit. I wondered what she was thinking.

After a few moments, I had to ask her about it. "Oh…" she hesitated for a second, and then smiled, ruffling up my already tousled hair. "I'm just remembering before I knew you, how I used to think of you." I asked her what she meant. "Well, about your appearance, I've always wanted to just mess up your hair, get lost in your brown eyes, and feel the warmth and softness of your hands and arms." I was surprised that she would actually admit all this to me, but she sure blushed a bright red when she was saying this. "I remember thinking, 'Wow, you really are one of the nicest people in the world.' Sakura met you at a concert before, and she told me how sweet you were to her. You're also so funny and love to pull pranks. I remembered that I loved you even before I met you."

I smiled, blushing. I knew how hard it was for Molly to actually admit all that to me. "_I am love sick, and I just can't be healed. It happened so quick, and now I'm head over heels. For you, 'cuz you're the love of my heart. You're the match and we're the spark we're fire, we light up the dark._" Molly's brown eyes lit up and she covered her mouth from it showing how her mouth was gaping open. She practically dove right at me and gave me a huge hug. For a second, I was surprised, and then I hugged her tightly back.

"The message is so much different when you sing it right at me," she said. I could tell she couldn't stop smiling. Right now, I didn't care that there were people sleeping, or if they could be watching right now; all I cared about right now was Molly. She pulled back a little, and I don't know how long we were lost in each other's eyes before we kissed once more.

Molly's Point of View

The early afternoon sun beat down through the car window as I drove in the car to the airport. Greyson was sitting next to me in the backseat, my brother Michael driving. I couldn't get the scene of what happened last night.

We pulled up in front of the airport. "I'll let you two lovebirds say goodbye, but don't take too long, 'kay?" Michael said. I nodded, and Greyson and I got out of the car and into the airport, Greyson dragging his suitcase with him.

"I really hate airports," Greyson laughed, and I laughed along.

"I would come with you if my parents would've let me," I said. "I've always wanted to see what LA looked like. We didn't get to go there when Strive 4 a Chance was part of the tour."

"One day, don't worry," Greyson smiled. I felt like he knew it was gonna be sooner than I expected. "Well, you're coming to LA for vocal lessons right after the break, right?" I nodded, almost completely forgetting about that.

For a second, Greyson and I looked at each other. We thought it was forever that we just stood there, and we could stand there even longer like that. In the end, we just gave each other a hug and Greyson started walking away.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said from a distance behind me. Sakura came running up and stopped Greyson. "You think you can just leave without even saying bye to me?" She was smiling, and eventually Jake ran up and stood next to her.

"It's only gonna be a week," Greyson insisted.

"I still want a bye, at least," Sakura insisted. They said bye and gave each other a high five. "Have a safe flight." That last part was barely heard by me.

"See ya, bro," Jake said. They had become pretty good friends through all the video calls that Sakura had gotten every night – or, so I heard that she got calls. I always fell asleep too early.

Jake, Sakura, and I walked out. "Hey, um, Molly," Sakura said. "We're gonna need a ride home." I laughed; I already expected that. They got in the back while I rode shotgun. Sakura fell asleep on Jake's shoulder, which I was both jealous and understanding. I knew that Sakura must be exhausted, but I was jealous that she had someone's shoulder to lean on when she was tired. I was pretty sure that Greyson would let me lean on his shoulder, for we had already kissed twice. Does this mean that we had already admitted that we liked each other? Right now, I knew that I loved him more than ever, knowing that this really was a love that I could probably keep for now. I was afraid that I was taking this for granted, that this is only gonna last for a little bit… But I wouldn't know until Greyson told me how he felt about me.

Once I got home after dropping Jake and Sakura at Jake's, I realized I was just freaking out because this was the first time I've fallen in love like this. But I knew I had to have Greyson's answer. I would ask him the next time I'd see him, to see if he liked me how I did. He should… right?


	18. Chapter 6 Part 2

Recap from Part 1:

Once I got home after dropping Jake and Sakura at Jake's, I realized I was just freaking out because this was the first time I've fallen in love like this. But I knew I had to have Greyson's answer. I would ask him the next time I'd see him, to see if he liked me how I did. He should… right?

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

Sakura's Point of View

It ended up we were going to California quicker than we had expected.

My mom had gotten a call one day when I was at school, in second hour social studies. Like all the other kids in school besides the goody two-shoes, I kept my phone in my pocket. I was working on a project with my friend Abby when my phone went off. The volume had gone up without me knowing, and suddenly the whole class is silent. _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, paparazzi…_ I heard Greyson's voice said from my pocket. All eyes were on me, and there were some girls mouthing the words. Luckily, the teacher was out of the classroom. Nervously, I quickly walk out of the classroom and to a bathroom and answer the call.

"Dad, you're lucky that the teacher was out of the room, or else I would've been in big trouble," I said into the phone sternly.

"It would've been worth it," my father replied. He sounded excited and couldn't wait to burst out with the news. "The Ellen producers called. She wants you and Molly on her show _tomorrow_."

I gaped my mouth open. That was the exact same call that made Greyson famous. I was speechless. "You still there?" my dad asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm still here," I replied. "I'm just so excited. That's the same way that Greyson got famous, so I'm just so shocked that we might be famous next."

"I know, it's amazing to think like that!" my father said. She sounded as if she were my best girl friend rather than my father. "Well, I should go and let you get back to class now. See you later!"

"Sakura Ikumi!" I was yelled at as soon as I walked back into the classroom. The social studies teacher was back, her hands in fists on her hips. "Is it true you have your phone on you?"

_Shit_, I thought. I looked around the room to find the person that turned me in. I saw one person, a huge tattle-tale, sitting behind the teacher, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. _Just wait till he hears I'm going on TV,_ I thought evilly. I nodded, knowing there was no hope in lying.

"Hand it over," the teacher said, and I pulled the phone out of my pocket and gave it to the teacher. As I worked along through the project the whole class was silent as the teacher looked through my pictures and my contacts, erasing everything. Good thing I had them all backed up on my computer. She shouted out random stuff like, "Why do you have so many pictures of this Greyson kid?" or "What do those numbers mean?" or stuff like that. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was an invasion of privacy that she's going through the things on my phone.

As Molly and I were waiting for someone to pick us up after school, something happened. Alice and her gang came up to us, this time with their football-playing boyfriends. They were all bullies, thinking they were better than everyone, and they also knew that they could beat up pretty much everyone they wanted to, so everyone tried to stay on their good side. I knew that once they came up to us we were on their bad side.

"So, Sakura Ikumi and Molly Piper," Alice sneered our names. "We're here for another visit. Care to tell us what you two were doing those few weeks you were out of school?"

"You already know," I said, not taking my glare away from her.

"Yeah, that you guys were all over my Greyson!" Alice finally snapped. She slapped Molly across the face. "I know that you were sheltering Greyson last night, and that you kissed him! You bitch! How could you? Get your lips away from Greyson's precious lips!"

Molly didn't fight back. I was surprised, for I had not heard that she and Greyson had kissed. On the other hand, Molly didn't know that I had kissed Jake, but I'm pretty sure that we were both keeping secrets. But I was also surprised that she didn't fight back, for she knew she should stand up for her love.

Instead, I knew it had to be me that stands up for her, for Molly sure wasn't in the fighting mood. I kneed Alice in the stomach, and instantly her boyfriend was swinging at me. I dodge the first swing, but the second one hit me up the side of my head. Everything was blurry for a second, and as soon as it cleared I noticed I was lying on the ground. "Molly, if you're just gonna stand there and not do anything, go get help." I said weakly. Molly was just about to run off when another guy grabbed her and held her around the waist while Sarah and Alice took turns to smack her across the face.

I pushed the girls away and punched the guy hard across the face. While Molly was free, I told her to run if she wasn't gonna be any help. Molly ran as fast as she could away, and I was just about to run after her when some guys grabbed my arms and pulled me back. They didn't care for Molly anymore, for they knew she wouldn't put up a fight. Just cuz I was putting up a fight, that I was Molly's friend and that I had hung out with Greyson and they didn't know if I had done anything suspicious, that was why I was getting my ass kicked right now.

I don't know how long it was until I was laying on the ground, gasping for breath, a bloody nose, blood trickling out of my mouth, scars and bruises all over my arms, legs, and face. The group had walked away, laughing. "Saki, you still alive?" I heard Molly ask me. She was a little beat up, I knew, but not as bad as me. The pain has numbed me. Molly checks to see if my pulse was still going, and when my dad pulled up in his car, I knocked out.

Molly's Point of View

Saki's dad said it wasn't serious enough to take her to the hospital, and that she should wake up in time for the flight to California. Yeah, I had gotten the call from my mother after I had run to safety after the group had started to beat up Saki. I felt bad that she's not gonna be looking like herself when she's on TV, and that I couldn't do anything to help. She wouldn't be half as bad as she was now if I could've fought.

I met up with Saki and her older sister at the airport. Another reason why Saki and I were friends was because Michael was dating her sister. Michael was coming with me, for my parents had to work, while Saki's older sister was accompanying her because Michael was coming and her dad had to work as well.

Saki was wearing a bandage wrapped around her eye and ear, and her right leg was kept straight. I almost cringed when I saw how bad she looked.

The two of us sat together on the plane – Saki sat by the window, for she liked the scene of the clouds all around her – while Michael and Saki's sister (her name is Hana) sat together, Hana falling asleep on Michael's shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"You sure you still wanna go on TV looking like that?" I asked Saki.

She nodded. "My leg hurts a lot, but I'll live. I need to be on Ellen, or else my life cannot be complete." I smiled. She had determination.

Soon enough, we made it to California. It was early in the morning, for we decided to take a flight during morning hours so we would have a cheaper price. We stayed at a hotel, and Hana got Saki's leg checked out first thing in the morning. She ended up having to use crutches.

Throughout the day, we walked around Burbank, seeing what it was like. The rest of the day went by quickly and we were mostly thinking about when we were gonna go down to film the show.

When the time finally came, we were excited. We got down there and we were told to stay backstage until we were called out. At the beginning, I heard Ellen introducing that we were going to be on the show. The audience cheered, even though I was pretty sure they didn't know who we were.

The show went through, and it felt like forever until we were finally introduced. My heart was in my throat. "Well, I've heard of these two girls from small town Landview, Michigan. They've been on tour with Greyson Chance for the past month, performing at each concert, and they've slowly been getting more famous. Greyson tells me that they're just amazing and talented, but we're just gonna have to see for ourselves. Please welcome Strive 4 a Chance."

The audience cheered, and a random tune started playing as we walked out. Some people made a face when they saw Saki, but she didn't seem to be put down by them. We both sat down on the couch angled next to Ellen.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Ellen asked Sakura as the audience quieted down.

"Um, well, let's just say I got in a little… fight… After school yesterday…" Sakura admitted, biting her upper lip. "Just some girls that were jealous that I got to hang out with Greyson and they didn't."

"Wait till they see this, then they'll be sorry," Ellen said, and the audience and we laughed a little. "Anyway, so you've been on tour with Greyson for the past month, right?" We nodded. "What was that like? How did that happen?"

"Greyson showed up at my house one day, saying his tour bus broke down," I replied. "He saw our talent, and next thing we knew he was inviting us to go on tour with him."

"Oh, yeah, I remember hearing about his tour bus," Ellen said. "It's a good thing he found out about some talent. Is Greyson Chance your role model?"

"He's our biggest role model," Sakura replied. "He's been that since the first time here. We just feel like this is all a dream ever since Greyson showed up at Molly's that day. It's just been so ama – ." She was interrupted when a pair of hands covered over her eyes. I looked over and saw someone I knew very well that I was surprised that I didn't expect him to be here.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Um, someone with very warm, soft hands," she said, and everyone laughed. "Only one person with that voice, with those hands… must be Greyson Chance." He took his hands off of her eyes and she turned around. Sakura attacked him with a hug, and then I attacked him with an even bigger hug.

"It's only been three days and I already missed ya," I whispered so that only he heard.

"Me too," he replied, in a whisper. He sat down in between Saki and I on the seat.

"So, Greyson, what do you have to say about Strive 4 a Chance?" Ellen asked Greyson.

"I honestly think that they are very talented girls," Greyson replied. "They have such musical talent, and the amazing part is that none of them have ever had any vocal or piano lessons. It's amazing. And just look at this." Greyson grabbed Sakura's hand and showed how short her fingers were. She almost winced from the bruises on her wrist. "See how short her fingers are? Yet she's an amazing piano player. Just wait till when she performs and you'll see."

The audience cheered, and Greyson let go of Sakura's wrist. "Well, why don't we see how well they can do?" Ellen asked, and the three of us walked over to the piano that sat over to the side. I could see that Sakura got excited as she sat down at the piano, as she always did when she played the same piano that Greyson had. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed for a second, as she always did before she started to play, and then she started to play "You and I" on the piano, depending on me for the vocals.

As soon as we were finished, the crowd cheered and applauded. Greyson, Saki and I stood by Ellen. "These three are my adopted children," Ellen joked. "But seriously, Strive 4 a Chance is now officially signed to my record company, eleveneleven." The crowd cheered again, and then they went to commercial break. The three of us went backstage, and I couldn't help but attack Greyson with another hug.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were being bullied?" Greyson asked. He looked so disappointed and sad. "I could've helped… or something…"

"Greyson, don't be so depressed for something you didn't do," Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder in attempt for comfort.

"But it is, isn't it?" Greyson asked, looking with large sad eyes at Sakura. "If you guys had never met me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"But then we wouldn't have the life we have now," I said, walking up. "I don't regret any of it, even if that means I get hurt every once in a while. There's gonna be haters, and I know this, but I'm not gonna let them get me down."

"Don't let them get you down," Saki added. She was now swinging herself in an open space on her crutches. I could tell she was easily amused. "It's not your fault. It's their fault for being such lame asses." She rolled her eyes. "Excuse my language, though."

She attempted to do a backflip, but ended up crashing to the floor. Greyson and I ran over to help her up. "That hurt, but it was fun," she said, and we laughed. I noticed how much of that explains a lot about life.

_Okay, not so much of a cliff-hanger. By the way, I don't know how it would actually go if the real Strive 4 a Chance (Strive 4 a Chance is the name of the group my friend and I have) went on Ellen, so it's all made up. That's what a fanfic is about, right? Okay, I hope you enjoyed this part, and enjoy the next part. It's probably gonna be the last, though._


	19. Chapter 6 Part 3

Recap from Part 2:

Sakura attempted to do a backflip, but ended up crashing to the floor. Greyson and Molly ran over to help her up. "That hurt, but it was fun," she said, and they all laughed. Molly noticed how much of that explains a lot about life.

**Chapter 6 Part 3:**

Sakura's Point of View

It feels like forever ago when Molly and I went on Ellen's show for the first time, even though it's only been a few days. Right now, we sat side by side at the piano in Molly's attachment room, writing our first song. We had all the lyrics and the title down, but now we were deciding on the music and the things like that. It's much more difficult than you think to write a song that you think people are gonna like, trust me on this.

"How about this?" I asked, and played a few notes on the piano. Molly nodded.

"It sounds almost right," she said. "Try it in a higher octave. That seems a little too low." I played the same tune in a higher octave, and Molly smiled. "Yes, perfect."

"Okay, then, how does this sound?" I played more notes, adding my left hand to the mix. Molly tapped her leg to a beat and sang along to the melody. I smiled. It sounded perfect; this was just gonna be an acoustic song, only the piano to the song. That's what we decided on.

"Hey, what've you got so far?" Mrs. Piper asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms across her chest. Molly looked pretty much like a little copy of her; they both had the same wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes that were pretty much the same colors as Greyson's (personally, I think that Greyson and Molly look like cousins, if you really saw and compared them. I guess I'm not really that good at explaining that here).

"We're finished," Molly replied, standing up.

"Can I see?" Mrs. Piper asked. We nodded. Of course she would want to know, and of course she would take out her phone and start to video tape us. I only rolled my eyes and started to play the piano intro. Molly sang for the most part, while I did mainly back-ups and had like one solo.

Molly's Part:

"_Goodbye,"_

_I can't tell you how many times I've heard those words_

_But the sound of your footsteps echoing_

_Seemed different from the others_

_I did everything right_

_I tried to impress you by honesty_

_I know lots of girls like you_

_And I thought I stood out_

Chorus:

_I've felt broken before_

_But they are nothing to now_

_You may think you'll never be happy with me_

_But you could at least give me a chance_

_My rejected heart._

Molly's Part:

"_Time's running out," you told me_

_After you said this, I told you_

_You only widened your eyes_

_Saying "I'm sorry"_

_My heart broke that day_

_Into many pieces_

_The fragments still lay around_

_They haven't been healed up_

(Repeat Chorus)

Sakura's Part:

_I shoulda known what you felt for me_

_What shows in your eyes isn't what you feel_

_You little liar_

_You don't even know what you did wrong_

(Repeat Chorus x2)

Mrs. Piper stopped recording, and everyone was silent for a few moments. We didn't know what to say after our first performance. Molly and I thought it sounded pretty good, personally. We weren't exactly the _best_ at this, for this was only our first time at writing a song and we didn't have experience. I couldn't believe that Greyson couldn't have been here for that first performance.

"That was _amazing_," a familiar voice called from around the corner, and clapping sounded as Greyson walked up.

Greyson's Point of View

I really liked Strive 4 a Chance's song. I wondered if it was based off a personal experience or if it was just something that came to their head. I decided I would ask them about it later, after Mrs. Piper had left so that she didn't have to know if she never knew.

"Whoa, Greyson, when'd you get there?" Molly asked.

"Well, it's about time for us to be getting to L.A., and I heard you guys performing, so I came in quietly and decided to listen," I explained.

"Y'know, I'm pretty used to Greyson coming up and surprising us so much nowadays that I'm not really surprised by him anymore," Sakura said to Molly.

"Aw, that just gets rid of all the fun," I said, disappointed. Saki laughed. Mrs. Piper smiled and walked off. I took that as a signal that I could talk to them for a second without her supervising, even if she really didn't mean that as the signal.

"Did you guys write that song off of personal experience or was it just something that came to your head at the time?" I asked. Saki and Molly exchanged glances; I think they were asking each other if it were okay to tell me.

"Personal experience," Molly replied solemnly. "I was rejected by the guy I had really liked, and we were pretty good friends, and suddenly it all just fell apart after I finally told him what happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Molly replied. "That's done and over with. It was years ago. I'm over him."

"The worst part of it was…" Sakura began, but cut herself off, looking down at her feet.

"What?" I asked. I wondered why this little 'incident' made them so sad, when they said that it was done and over with, that they had moved on from it.

"The guy that Molly used to like," Saki gulped. "Was Rei."

Molly's Point of View:

We made it to L.A. the next morning. It was beautiful, just as we expected. The sun was shining, the sky a cloudless blue, and the temperature a comfortable 80 degrees. Not too hot, not too cold, but it was still a relief once we got to the air-conditioned studio where Sakura and I were going to record our song. I liked it, personally, but I wondered if the world would like it, and how many people would enjoy it.

Oh, I don't think we ever really made it clear, but Sakura and Jake had been dating ever since that day when Greyson performed at the school. It's been hard, yeah, but they've managed to stick together somehow. I'm guessing through Skype and texting and all that stuff, y'know? But it still just wasn't the same. Well, I don't know what that had to do with anything; I guess it was just that random side-note, y'know? :D

Anyway, it was just like the studios that you see in the movies and everything; I was in the control room, waiting for Sakura to do her vocals. We had already finished recording the music for it, and I had done my vocals, so I just sat next to Greyson and the director in front of the control panel, headphones on, listening to Sakura's voice. It was better than I've ever heard her sing.

I didn't think that recording a song would be so quick; I expected it to take much longer than just that day. It was late afternoon/evening by the time we were leaving the studio to the airport. Today was when we were finally going to start the worldwide tour. It honestly seemed so quick on how we were progressing. Just a few days ago we were on the Ellen show. Today, we recorded our first song, and tomorrow it would be released in the United States just as we were arriving in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, our first stop. We would make it around the globe by the time we were done in… a few months, I think that's what I was told?

"Trust me, Malaysia is just _amazing_," Greyson assured as we were walking into the airport. "There are so many trees! And the fans are amazing! I know that the Asia part of the tour is gonna be amazing; I've already been there. We'll also be hitting London and Paris; I just loved it there! I wonder how Africa is… I haven't been there yet. Nor South America. I really wanna see my fans in those countries." All the while he was talking about this, he was making a tweet. I thought it was a good idea as well, even though I had a feeling there wasn't really gonna be many people that knew Strive 4 a Chance worldwide, if any.

"Don't you mean continents?" Sakura corrected.

"You know what I meant," Greyson replied, smiling.

Sakura's Point of View

Greyson was right; Malaysia was amazing. There were a lot of trees! We landed in Kuala Lumpur the next day, or I really wasn't sure. The International Date Line really screwed up my sense of time. Well, anyway, it was nighttime there when we arrived, but I was sure the day was just beginning over in America. Okay, I'm really confused by the time zone change!

"Oh, remember Mariana?" I asked Molly. She nodded. "Her and her brother came from Malaysia! I can't believe I only just remembered about this. I shoulda told them I was coming here. They really could've helped us out a little bit, maybe on the language or about how to get around. They've been to Kuala Lumpur much more than we have!"

"Haha, don't worry, we should be okay," Greyson assured. "Not only have I been here before, but I have resources for around here."

"We shall be just _grand_," Molly added, and I laughed a little. That was kind of an inside joke between us, which we just can't tell you about it (the whole point of why it's an _inside _joke).

Right when we got to the hotel, I crashed out on the bed that Molly and I didn't even decide whose bed was gonna be whose. I was exhausted from the flight; I didn't even know why flights tired me out so much. Well, I couldn't sleep on the plane, because I just can't sleep on planes, for one, and the seats were too uncomfortable. I longed for a nice, comfy bed, and the hotel bed was going to do.

I didn't really know what Molly and Greyson stayed up to do, but I knew they were up later than I was, for they both had slept on the plane and they were still sleeping when I woke up the next morning. By the time I had showered and put on a red T-shirt and jeans and all my necklaces and bracelets on, Molly woke up. I didn't really know about Greyson yet, though.

It was later in the day, and Greyson said that today we would get settled into Malaysia for the week, which pretty much meant that we had a free day. Greyson said we would check out the beach and do water activities such as jet skiing and such. That was the highlight of my day, for I had never done any of the things that Greyson mentioned, yet Molly had. First we got breakfast and then headed for the beach.

Molly's Point of View

It was late that night, and I couldn't sleep. Sakura was worn out from all the beach activities we did that day, and I wasn't quite sure was Greyson was doing, but he was hanging out in his hotel room. I guessed he was sleeping; he really needed sleep. I personally think he's doing way too much work nowadays, but he sure doesn't seem to show that when he's awake.

My mom started making me doing journal entries so that she knew everything that I did while I was here in Malaysia. I rolled my eyes and pulled the notebook that she had given me and made me pack and wrote my first journal entry for what has happened so far since we started the tour.

Journal Entry #1:

This is gonna be the journal that I'm gonna write in for my worldwide tour with my idol and best friend, Greyson Chance, and my bestiest buddy since forever, Sakura Ikumi! This is to track my traveling; my mom said it was a good idea.

Well, where should I start? We arrived in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, yesterday night, but it would be this morning to you guys in America. We pretty much fell asleep just as soon as we made it here – Saki was the first to crash.

Today we went to the beach. It was amazing! We went jet-skiing, did some snorkeling and tubing, and Sakura kicked our butts at kayaking, the only one of the three activities that we did that she had actual experience in. I really sucked at the kayaking… I kept falling farther and farther behind than Greyson and Saki, who seemed to be competing against each other to see who was better at kayaking. I had a feeling they got annoyed with me after a while that they had to stop and wait for me to catch up to them as soon as they were doing good and on a roll. Of course I feel sorry, but it's not my fault that the paddle kept driving me off the course!

The snorkeling was my favorite part of the trip. I enjoyed seeing all the things under the water, and it was funny at times when Saki kept going under the water with the snorkel and getting water in her mouth when she tried to breathe in. Even though she knew better, she still kept going underwater too far and getting water in her snorkel again and again. Greyson and I had laughed at her.

The tubing was HILARIOUS! My hands kept slipping and I kept falling off of the tube – it's a good thing we had life jackets – and there were times when Saki, Grey, and I all fell off purposely just because I kept falling off. And, every time we seemed to go on a turn, we happened to lean to the side with Saki, so we all almost made her fall off on every turn, but she has a REALLY tight grip on those handles!

The jet-skiing was fun, but one of my least favorites. Greyson seemed to be enjoying himself, and Sakura kept going way too fast for her first time. Grey had to keep catching up to her and telling her to go slower, but she still kept going faster and faster. Sakura just isn't that good at these things, is she?

Well, that's all I have for Journal Entry #1. I'm REALLY tired all of a sudden, so I need my sleep. Oh, yeah, Strive 4 a Chance's first song came out in America today, I just remembered that!

I closed my notebook and stretched, closing my eyes. I was thinking about how my life was when I suddenly noticed I had lied back and had fallen asleep, and I was waking up the next morning by Greyson.

Greyson's Point of View

_Today's the day,_ I thought. I knew I had to tell her sometime; it was only luck that Saki was still sleeping when I came in to wake up Molly.

"Come for a walk with me," I whispered to her as she woke up. She rubbed her brown eyes open and woke up a little bit until she finally got up and walked with me outside the hotel and down the street. We weren't gonna go far, only to the beach where we had been yesterday, which actually wasn't that far from the hotel. It was only dawn here, the baby blue sky striped with pink from the rising sun. Wow, was it beautiful.

"What did you wanna come to the beach for?" Molly asked, yawning. She was obviously still tired. I smiled.

"I wanted to tell you at the perfect place," I replied. "I didn't feel that it was right just to say it at the hotel."

"So you choose a public place?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

"So, what is it that you wanna tell me?" she asked, but I could tell in her brown eyes that she already knew. I gave it away, didn't I?

"I really just wanted to let you know that I'm not at all embarrassed to be around you in public," I said. "I really just wanted to let you know that you're the most amazing girl that I've ever known. I just wanted to let you know that I really love you, Molly Piper." Molly blushed at hearing those words and couldn't look me in the eye.

"I can tell you that this would be any fan's dream," Molly said, frowning. "But I'm no longer a fan of you."

"Wait, what, why?" I asked, surprised, not knowing what to say. Did this mean that she was rejecting me? Did this mean that she didn't love me back? I don't know what I would do without her –

My thoughts were cut off as Molly leaned up against me and pressed her lips against mine in a kiss. I kissed her back. She pulled back for a second. "I'm your lover," Molly said, smiling. My heart was fluttering. I never felt like this for anyone but Molly, and I had a feeling Molly felt the same about me. We leaned again for another kiss.

All around the world, love is everywhere, anywhere you want it to be, wherever you don't want it to be. Sakura sat on a rooftop of a pavilion; she had been watching Molly and Greyson as they had snuck out of the hotel. When she saw that they had kissed, she smiled and looked into the distance. She was getting over her own broken heart she had now; her and Jake had just broken up. But she didn't really care right now. This moment was for Molly and Greyson, not for her, not for anyone else.

Right now, all that mattered was Molly Piper and Greyson Chance.

(Author's note: All right! That's the epic finale of A Heart Like Stone! I wonder why I titled it A Heart Like Stone… but whatever. I hope you really liked the story! There wasn't really a dramatic climax in the love part of the story or anything; more like what usually happens in life, which sometimes just doesn't have a dramatic climax. Anyway, thank you so much for reading A Heart Like Stone. I shall be writing a sequel chapter so that Sakura has a happy ending, Hahaha, so you can read that! Thank you, arigato, gracias, um… I don't know how to say thank you in any other languages xD. Anyway, you get the point. Serena, out.)


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

It seems like forever since that morning in Malaysia. It's been three years since then. It's now March 17th, Sakura's sixteenth birthday. Molly is the only one that's still fifteen yet, but that's gonna change in a few days.

Molly and Greyson are still together; when they finally announced to the public about the relationship, it _really_ made Greyson's fans mad and jealous. Strive 4 a Chance suffered a crisis where people stopped listening to their music and they started hating on them. But, after Greyson started actually _yelled _at them about a year ago, they stopped with the hate. They decided that there was no use to hate on someone because they had someone that they thought they had, even if they really did like the music they made. Ever since then, Strive 4 a Chance did become more popular.

Greyson and Strive 4 a Chance just finished a concert in Detroit. Sakura went to go and change out of her wet clothes – someone's water bottle slipped at her when she was singing and it spilled all over her clothes (of course she forgave the person who did it) – and Molly and Greyson started to light candles on a birthday cake and decided to surprise Sakura. They told the people who were there for a meet-and-greet session about what was going on.

Sakura walked out and saw that Greyson and Molly weren't at the desk, while there was a line of waiting fans outside the door. Sakura looked confused, and the fans watching laughed. Suddenly, the lights went out and Saki freaked out a little. Lights flickered and came closer to her, and soon she noticed that Molly and Greyson were coming towards her with a huge cake. She put her hands over her mouth and almost screamed as they started singing "Happy Birthday" to her.

"Oh, my God, guys, this is the best present ever, thank you!" Sakura exclaimed after she had made a wish on blowing out all the candles. The cake was set down in front of her on the desk and she gave Greyson and Molly each a hug in turn. It was too bad that her family and other friends couldn't make it there, but they and the fans made up for it.

"It's for your Sweet 16," Molly explained. "You couldn't really have a party for it, but we hope that little surprise made up for it."

"Oh, my life now made up for any Sweet 16 party!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling. She told Molly and Greyson to take a piece of cake, for she had already and was starting to eat it. The cake sat on the counter as the fans came in, and they were all offered a small slice of cake. Sakura got many birthday wishes, and she seemed like she was having such a great time with all the fans. Apparently she was so happy that she kissed a guy on the nose when he asked for a kiss. Well, no one could really blame her; the guy was a cute guy her age.

The last of the fans came in, and she still had a lot of cake left. It ended up Greyson, Molly, and Sakura took another slice for themselves and gave the last of the cake to the last fans. The lucky fans were ecstatic.

"So, Sakura, how did you like your Sweet 16?" Greyson asked.

"Oh, my God, it's better than I had imagined it when I was young!" she exclaimed, and Molly and Greyson laughed. The three walked back behind the stage (oh, by the way, this was an indoor concert!) and to a room where the three just pretty much hung out for a while.

"You shoulda asked that one guy out," Molly joked, talking about the kid that Saki had kissed on the nose.

"Why didn't you tell me that idea before?" Sakura asked accusingly. "I could have a boyfriend by now if you would've told me that before."

"You do seem pretty desperate," Greyson pointed out. "Usually, by high school, everyone's got a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Wow, thanks for making me feel even more depressed," Sakura said. She was sitting on a tabletop, while Greyson and Molly were sitting in two chairs next to each other, holding hands. They kissed. "Yeah, sure, I know you did that on purpose." They laughed after they were done.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded running down the hallway, like a little kid running down the hallway. A blur passed by the open door, then skidded back and ran into the room. It was a little Japanese girl, probably about three years old, wearing a purple coat. She looked happy and tired at the same time. Sakura smiled at her, and then she spoke, really loud.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SAKURA!" she screamed, pointing at Sakura. Sakura glanced at Greyson and Molly, who looked as confused as her. She ran up to Sakura with glittering eyes. "You're my number one inspiration! I love you! My brother said he knows who you are, so it's okay that I come here, right?"

"Um… who's your brother?" Sakura asked, but she needed no answer. Her brother walked in looking for his little sister. Her brother had lots of dark hair, and deep brown eyes.

This little girl's brother was Rei.

For a second, Rei and Sakura just stared at each other, but it seemed like forever before Rei spoke, but it was not to her. "Chiharu, Mom's looking for you."

"One second!" the little girl shot back. "I'm getting Sakura's autograph!"

"I'll give it to you once I get home," Rei said, his stare still on Sakura's blue eyes. "Now, go to Mom."

Chiharu sighed, pouting. "Thank you for letting me see you, Sakura!" she called behind her as she started to walk out the door.

"No problem," Sakura replied, still staring at Rei. She didn't know what she was feeling. "Anytime."

"Yay!" Chiharu filled with glee and ran out of the room and down the hallway which she had come. Rei took a step backwards, and Saki read it in his eyes that he wanted her to come with him. Sakura finally tore her eyes away from Rei's to look at Molly and Greyson. They already knew, so she got off the table and followed Rei out of the room, down the hallway, and out the door. They walked the streets of Detroit.

"So, you can drive now," Sakura guessed, trying to make conversation. She had pulled her hood over her face; she was famous now, so that meant that she was gonna have to hide from the paparazzi and fans. "You should be, seeing that you turned seventeen today."

Rei nodded. "I got my own car today."

"I didn't know that you had a little sister."

"She was born right after the last time I saw you."

"It's been three years. I hear you went missing after that." No reply. "Why'd you disappear, Rei?"

He sighed. "I needed some time alone," he replied. "I was only missing for a year. I needed to think. During that time, I found my job; being an artist."

"You do know that they don't really get any credit until after they've died?" Sakura pointed out with a smile. He couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. They were in front of the water. Rei grabbed Sakura's arms and made her stay there. "Do you remember what you told me what you promised you would do for me right before I left?"

Sakura sighed. "Of course I remember."

"I need to know, if I came begging and pleading to you right now, would you take me?" Rei asked. His brown eyes stared straight into Sakura's blue eyes, and she was lost for a moment, remembering the first time she had looked straight into his eyes like this; it was a few days after they had gotten together. It was pretty much a _Twilight_ scene; they were in a clearing in the middle of the forest, the sun shining down on top of the couple. The day just passed them by without them paying attention. They were telling each other about themselves, everything, and the other listened. They still knew every word that was shared between them.

Sakura looked down. The memory was painful yet heartwarming. She was deciding in her head. She just leaned up and kissed him, the same kiss that seemed just like the first. They both knew the answer.

Yes.


End file.
